Serendipity
by sallytola
Summary: Traducción de VioletIris. No sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sólo que por una vez, dudó. En vez de matarla, la cogió y corrió. AU, IchiRuki
1. El primer ataque de imprudencia

Importante: el fic no es mío, yo sólo me limito a traducirlo. El mérito y demás laureles corresponden a su autora, VioletIris, escritora de fics de Bleach en inglés (muchas gracias otra vez por dejarme traducirlo ), entre ellos está obra de arte (no lo digo por peloteo, me encantó, xD) titulada "Serendipity", que ya lleva más de 600 reviews.

A los demás, disculpad mis errores, no soy una experta, lo hago por hobbie e intentaré mejorar con el tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer, prometo intentar actualizar con asiduidad...

Otra nota: por razones estéticas me negué a traducir el título, si bien es verdad que en castellano existe la palabra "Serendipia", no la conoce ni su madre.

Y sin más, disfrutad del fic!:

* * *

_Capítulo 1: El Primer Ataque de Imprudencia._

Honestamente, todo empezó como cualquier otro día de su TAN simple vida. Con una misión.

Entrar, matar al tío, salir.

Debería haber sido fácil. Sin complicaciones o sorpresas imprevistas. No era como si él fuera un novato. Había hecho lo mismo docenas de veces antes. Sin preocuparse por distracciones.

¿Pero quién hubiera esperado una distracción como la pequeña tía cinco palmos de alta con un asombroso gancho de izquierda?

**0OooO0**

El amanecer se coló a través de las únicas blancas sábanas por entre las nubes que se entretenían en el cielo. Sus colores rojo, naranja y amarillo señalaban el comienzo de otro nuevo día e Ichigo Kurosaki lo odiaba con la misma blanca y caliente intensidad que la del sol brillando constantemente arriba.

Gimió cuando los efectos post-fiesta de la noche pasada lo alcanzaron. ¿Cuántas botellas había bebido? Perdió la cuenta después de cinco.

_BZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ_

Gruñó mientras agarraba su mareada cabeza para mirar al ofensivo reloj. A sus ojos inyectados en sangre se les añadió el fuego con el que miraba hacia el inanimado objeto.

_BZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ_

—¡Maldición! —dejó caer un puño apretado encima del inocente reloj y se quedó satisfecho con los crujidos, zumbidos y débiles sonidos que finalmente cesaron.

Pero era demasiado tarde ahora que él ya había hecho un movimiento exagerado. Lentamente, se levantó y sostuvo su zumbante cabeza entre las manos. Sentía un millón de tambores martilleando sin piedad en su cráneo, acompañados por violines, timbales chocando y alguna niña rica chillando que se pensaba que podía cantar porque podía permitirse un trato discográfico.

Caminó hasta la cocina por una aspirina y se encontró con una innecesaria sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo.

Habría saltado con un pie en el aire de no haber estado tan peligrosamente entrenado. Sin embargo, la parte superior de su cuerpo se estiró varias pulgadas hacia arriba.

—¿Qué demonios…? No aparezcas así, capullo¿y por qué diablos estás tú en mi casa? …¡Y todavía no es de noche!

—Una mejor respuesta habría sido¡Buenos días, Renji-sama¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Ichigo resopló. "Como si alguna vez yo te hubiera llamado –sama."

—Sólo espera…

—¿Esperar hasta cuándo¿Vas a ser ascendido a limpiador de armas? Siempre estoy pisando esas cosas.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —tosió para calmarse a si mismo, sin éxito, y mirar a su "amigo" dejándose caer por la cocina, calentando el café, tragando pastillas y aplastando su cabeza contra el armario.

—Necesitas una mujer —señaló Renji.

—Necesitas una vida —le devolvió Ichigo.

—Que te jodan, y antes de que preguntes por qué estoy aquí, fui enviado por Yamamoto-sama.

—¿Qué quiere ahora el viejo?

—¡Un poco de respecto¿Y qué crees que quiere, idiota? Aunque no entiendo por qué se molesta pidiéndotelo a ti. Yo soy tan capaz

—Tu arma principal es una espada gigante y dentada, Renji. Nuestro propósito es ser discretos. Tu espada no sería discreta.

—De todos modos…

**0OooO0**

—Kuchiki-san¿estás bien?

—No.

— …

—Sí, bien, quiero decir.

—¡Estupendas noticias, Kuchiki-san! —casi gritó en el oído de Rukia la prepotente rubia. Rukia se lo tocó furtivamente para ver si había empezado a sangrar. Todavía no.

—Así que, Kuchiki-san¿qué quieres hacer?

—Dejarlo —musitó ella en voz baja, pero parecía que la zorra rubia con sus chillidos la había privado de sus propias capacidades auditivas.

—¿Ein?

—Kiro-san, fue muy amable por tu parte intentar mantenerme en la compañía, pero realmente, debería dejarlo pronto. Tengo que ver a mi hermano y…

Ella se detuvo en vista del rubor que se había extendido por la cara de Kiro al mencionar a su hermano.

La mujer de 23 años entrenada en negocios se alejó y se marchó rápidamente, mientras que permitía a la rubia seguir con sus fantasías sexuales.

Sinceramente, ella no entendía por qué tanta gente fantaseaba con su cuñado. Era frío, sádico, maleducado y cruel; la lista seguía y seguía. Nunca la había mirado más de una vez desde que su hermana había muerto.

_Nee-san_

Rukia suspiró para controlar los pensamientos depresivos que se habían adueñado de su mente. Una sola mención y otra vez ella estaba hundida en una piscina de turbia oscuridad, tan gruesa y profunda que ni siquiera la luz más brillante podría romperla a través de la húmeda superficie.

Rukia a veces se preguntaba si Byakuya alguna vez la culpaba a ella por la muerte de Hisana. No tendría sentido, considerando que ella no había tenido nada que ver, pero quizás el estaba enfadado porque Rukia estaba viva y su esposa no. Además del hecho de que ella se parecía a Hisana, lo que haría que constantemente le recordase a ella. Sin comentar que él no podría estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Aunque ella podía usarlo todavía como un ticket de partida.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Rukia decidió que sería inteligente volver a casa antes de que aquellos matones nocturnos salieran. Podía lidiar con ellos fácilmente, pero se esperaba que ella actuara como una señorita y romperle la nariz (y otras, ejem, cosas) a tipos en defensa propia no era muy de señoritas.

Tosió ligeramente antes de marcharse lentamente hacia casa.

**0OooO0**

—¡Maldita sea, despierta! Gritó Renji a un somnoliento Ichigo. Francamente, nunca entendería como aquel balbuceante zoquete conseguía ser uno de los mejores, sino era el mejor, asesino de la compañía.

—Ya estoy despierto, estúpido. —Gruñó Ichigo—. Déjame descansar la vista.

Renji le devolvió el gruñido antes de continuar conduciendo hacia su destino. Recordó brevemente la pelea que había tenido con Ichigo la primera vez que se habían conocido hacía un año. Ichigo se había ganado claramente aquel título, a pesar de que Renji no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, y aquel Zangetsu suyo…

—Llegamos —detuvo sus propios pensamientos.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron.

—Dos bloques, el Hotel Cardinal, planta… um…

—Siete, idiota —concluyó Renji con exasperación, entonces rápidamente añadió:— No te metas en líos.

Ichigo le dirigió una engreída mirada maligna.

—¿Cuándo me he metido yo en líos?

**0OooO0**

Ella se había parado para dar un paseo a lo largo del parque de enfrente y era feliz al ver que nadie la molestaba esta vez. De todas formas, era bastante tarde, cerca de las 9:00 P.M.

Su hermano estaba en el hotel pájaro o como se llamara. Tenía una reunión con el Sr. Hyena. Aquel era el mote de Rukia para aquel bastardo que aullaba en risas cada vez que oía algo ligeramente sádico. Pero el Sr. Hyena era también teniente de varias bandas mafiosas.

Ella se preguntaba si Byakuya lo sabía y descartaba la idea. Por supuesto que él lo sabía, Byakuya era extremadamente inteligente y el Sr. Hyena no era muy sutil. De todas formas, en el mundo de los negocios, uno tenía que asociarse con los que era más poderosos.

Y el Sr. Hyena era realmente poderoso.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo caminó hacia el ascensor del vestíbulo y presionó el botón superior. Renji había hecho realmente fácil que Ichigo entrara, adquiriendo un falso, aunque muy realista, pase para la habitación 114 en la séptima planta. Ichigo golpeó con su pie en el suelo, impacientemente, antes de quedarse frío.

Un fuerte ruido, una risa estridente entró en sus oídos y él se giró para ver a un hombre corpulento con ojos pequeños y brillantes decir adiós a otro hombre trajeado. Él mismo estaba llevando un moderno, aparentemente-caro traje de cena.

Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio a Tachibana entrar en el aparcamiento subterráneo del complejo. Sería incluso más fácil de lo que él había pensado, cuando el centro del parking debajo cerrara para los demás sobre las 10:00.

Pobre tipo. Su pequeño y bonito traje quedaría completamente arruinado.

**0OooO0**

Prefiriendo entonces coger el camino largo alrededor de la entrada de enfrente, Rukia decidió que sería más fácil ir por la Sección del Bloque B, el área del parking, y subir las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo.

No esperaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Sus zapatos produjeron un silencioso sonido de taconeo que hizo eco alrededor del terreno abandonado. De no ser por unos pocos coches de caro aspecto, estaba vacío. Ella sintió que un estremecimiento recorría su brazo ante el escalofriante silencio antes de congelarse.

_PAFF_

El ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo, el sonido metálico de cadenas, el agudo tono de una espada siendo desenfundada, un llanto y una súplica de piedad, una risita seca, palabras susurradas, el sordo sonido de una espada haciendo contacto con el hormigón… y después el silencio.

Finalmente, un suspiro. El suspiro de un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con la ropa negra destrozada, la seda de dentro de color rojo sangre y una espada toda negra, brillando con el color de la sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver la escena del decapitado Sr. Hyena y se tragó la amarga bilis que subió a su garganta.

_¡Corre!_

¡Tenía que correr. Tenía que escapar antes de que el asesino la viera. Tenía que conseguir ayuda, pero primero necesitaba correr!

Y no pudo evitar mirar atrás, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. La primera cosa que ella notó fue su inusual pelo naranja, y luego su cara… _su cara_…

Él dejó escapar una silbante maldición antes de echar a correr tras ella. Ella gritó y se dio la vuelta mientras intentaba inútilmente huir. Él la cogió fácilmente por un brazo con unos pocos pasos pero ella estaba determinada a escapar. Apretando su mano, ella le lanzó el puño contra la mandíbula y se produjo el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose.

Pero él no la dejó escapar, sino que le cogió el brazo con un fuerte agarre (seguro que la magulladura de su vida sería esa) y escupió otra maldición. "¡Tú, pequeña zorra! Cogiendo la empuñadura de su oscura espada, él la golpeó contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, cayendo en el suelo, con un brazo aún enganchado por la mano de él.

Él gruñó y chasqueó su mandíbula para devolverla a su lugar. Estaba sorprendido de que una pequeña enana como aquella lo hubiera golpeado tan fuerte. Se quedó mirando hacia la figura frente a él, tendida patéticamente en el suelo.

_Ahora mátala._

Suspiró antes de mover su brazo y dejarlo caer.

_CLACK_

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Había fallado¿Él había_fallado_? La espada descansaba incrustada en la zona alrededor de la mejilla de ella. Él nunca fallaba; debía de haber movido inconscientemente su mano a propósito.

¿Pero por qué?

Se quedó mirando a la chica de nuevo, intentando forzarse a sí mismo a cortar su maldita garganta, pero no podía. Había matado gente antes, pero rara vez se había visto obligado a matar a un testigo. Normalmente porque no había testigos. Tenía que tener una charla con Renji acerca de ello.

Él nunca había matado antes, tampoco, a una mujer, no a una mujer inocente.

Gruñó furiosamente, mientras intentaba apuñalarla otra vez, pero estaba paralizado, la espada temblaba peligrosamente a una pulgada de sus ojos cerrados. Pegó un grito frustrado antes de enfundarla. No podía dejarla allí¡era un testigo!

Quizás él podía pegarle repetidamente en la cabeza hasta que tuviera amnesia.

Los sonidos de los pasos de alguien aproximándose lo sacaron de su angustia. Impulsivamente, agarró a la chica, la colocó encima de su hombro y escapó, una sombra en la noche.

Se iba a odiar a sí mismo por la mañana.

**0OooO0**

—Tachibana-san, —lo llamó seductoramente una voz femenina—. ¿Has acabado aquí?

Sus zapatos de tacón alto hicieron ruido en el suelo de piedra mientras ella hacía su camino hacia abajo.

—Estamos todos esperando para el comienzo de… la… reunión…

Ella olió la sangre antes de verla.

Intensos chillidos sonaron a través de la noche como una campana en una catedral.

_**TBC…**_

**Nota del autor: **Este es el primer fic de Bleach que estoy posteando en esta web así que las críticas constructivas son las más apreciadas. Por favor, escribid rewiews. Espero que os guste la historia.


	2. Despierta, princesa

2. ¡Despierta, princesa!

**Nota del autor: **Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida de que a la gente realmente le haya gustado mi historia. Soy insegura, así que intento tener valor. Gracias por vuestros rewiews y para aquellos que no los hicieron, por favor, hacedlo esta vez. ¡Necesito seguridad, gente!

Disclaimer: (olvidado la última vez, jeje) Como sea, lo más cercano que estoy de poseer Bleach es la Marea del bolígrafo en mi propósito.

_Capítulo 2: ¡Despierta, Princesa!_

Él observaba a la pequeña diablesa sentada en su sofá de piel.

¿Estaba babeando? ¿Estaba _babeando_? ¡Mierda, el sofá costaba 750 dólares!

Sí, ella era efectivamente la causa de todos sus problemas. Si aquella idiota no hubiera estado en el parking del complejo tan temprano, entonces nada de esto habría pasado. Ella podría haber seguido con su patética, feliz, femenina vida y él podría matar en paz. Sí, todo era culpa de ella.

Y lo que era más, ella había estado durmiendo durante 6 horas (en su sofá) y por esto estaba impidiéndole a él relajarse. Se quedó quieto, inmóvil en la silla al lado de ella. Ella se quedó quieta, inmóvil en su sofá.

Un repentino pensamiento acudió a él. La había golpeado duro la noche pasada. ¿Tal vez estaba en coma permanente? Eso no era tan malo. Sería más fácil para él considerando que tendría que vivir con la culpa de matarla. Seguro, había destruido su futuro, pero estaría limpio.

Ella dio vueltas levemente y aquella teoría se fue volando por la ventana. Ichigo echó pestes.

Quizás debería haberle atado los brazos por detrás. Cuando ella despertase en la casa de un asesino, seguro que se pondría histérica, e Ichigo ciertamente no quería ser asquerosamente golpeado _otra vez._

Tocó tiernamente su magullada mejilla y articuló una mueca de dolor. Había pasado de ser una bonita sombra morada, a cambiar de azul a rojo la noche pasada. Presionó la bolsa de hielo de su mano contra la mejilla.

Pequeña y estúpida chica… empezó todo… tonta del culo.

Él saltó y caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta al escuchar impacientes golpes en ella. Empujó al extraño, tatuado cabeza roja dentro y repentinamente lo golpeó en la barriga. Renji contraatacó rápidamente con un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡En la cara no! —Ichigo se giró y la mano de Renji hizo contacto contra su cabeza en lugar de su cara—. ¡Auch!

—¿Por qué demonios me golpeas, para empezar? —preguntó Renji con un jadeo. Enderezó su polo negro que hacía juego con su chaqueta, también negra.

—¡Porque… —Ichigo agarró al pobre tío por el pelo y lo arrastró hasta el salón. Señaló con brutalidad hacia la pacífica chica dormida sobre el sofá—, por tu culpa tengo esta _cosa _en mi casa!

Renji parpadeó varias veces antes de que una sonrisita lenta, chulesca y extremadamente irritante apareciera en su cara.

—No, amigo mío —dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Ichigo—. ¡Conseguiste eso por ti mismo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de t…!

Renji fue interrumpido por otro puñetazo dirigido a su cara por un Ichigo colorado como un tomate.

—¡NO! —chilló—. ¡Es un testigo! ¡Un testigo que tú _fallaste_ en mantener fuera de escena!

Renji se puso repentinamente serio, ignorando a un Ichigo muy cabreado. Examinó a la chica antes de volverse hacia su amigo.

—¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ella?

Ichigo paró de gruñir y se quedó rígido. Esquivó los ojos de Renji y optó por mirar hacia la ventana cerrada.

—No pude.

Renji no preguntó las razones e Ichigo supo que él lo entendía. Estaba seguro de que si Renji hubiera estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. Ninguno había matado a nadie más de los que les habían sido asignados.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Renji tranquilamente.

Ichigo se llevó una mano al pelo en un gesto de frustración.

—No lo sé, no lo sé…

—Tienes que decírselo a ellos, no puedes ocultárselo a Yamamato-sama para siempre.

—Quizás si la encerrara en el armario…

—Ichigo…

—Sí, sí, sé serio —Ichigo suspiró—. No te preocupes, Renji. Improvisaré algo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato antes de que Renji señalara algo con disgusto.

—¿Acabamos de tener un… un _momento_?

La cara de Ichigo se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Eh! ¡Cállate, Renji!

—No se lo digas a nadie —Renji alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

Ichigo se atragantó antes de farfullar por lo bajo:

—Uh… ella… me pegó.

Renji estalló en estridentes carcajadas antes de que Ichigo lo golpeara otra vez. Renji lo bloqueó mientras que él se atragantó.

—¿Te pegó una, una CHICA? JAJAJAJAJAJ

—¡_Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo!_

**0OooO0**

La primera cosa que Rukia Kuchiki notó fuera de lugar al despertarse fue el espantoso dolor de cabeza que tenía. Su cuello dolía cuando intentaba incorporarse. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta, y probablemente la más escalofriante que arrojó cualquier otro pensamiento racional que tuviera a la mierda, fue que ella no estaba en su casa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con el horror y dolosamente se incorporó. Estaba en un sofá de cuero negro en una iluminada y pequeña estancia. La pieza contenía varios muebles, todos negros, una vacía mesa de cristal, teñida de negro, dos agradables obras de arte, una chimenea y un gran televisor.

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? —pensó Rukia para si. Parecía estar vacía y Rukia se tomó tiempo en intentar recordar que era lo que ella estaba haciendo allí. Recuerdos se colaron dentro de su cerebro como un embalse que acaba de romperse y escenas aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

_Sangre, la cabeza del sr. Hyena, una espada negra, un hombre con un abrigo negro…_

Tragó saliva cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Así que al final te despertaste, ¿eh?

**0OooO0**

Después de que Renji se hubo marchado, Ichigo entró pisando fuerte a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno tardío. Aquella mujer estaba durmiendo, pero, de algún modo, aún conseguía hacer que su vida fuera miserable. Tras picotear algo, cualquiera pensaría que él era un perro famélico, por la manera en que comía; se detuvo y pensó en preparar algo para ella.

—Pche… —pensó Ichigo—. Probablemente ni siquiera esté despierta y, si lo estuviera, dudo que quisiera comer, ¿y cuándo demonios empecé a preocuparme acerca de su salud? Tal vez tendrá tanta hambre que podría morir…

Fue una completa sorpresa para Ichigo cuando él dejó la cocina y entró en el salón y la vio sentada, con los ojos mirando hacia algo en el frente. Habló antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Así que al final te despertaste, ¿eh?

La oyó tragar saliva y girar su cabeza hacia él y un vago pensamiento invadió su mente. Sus ojos eran del más profundo azul que él había visto nunca. Como una mezcla de colores de un interminable océano y el romper del crepúsculo, como si las estrellas salieran.

Este pensamiento fue interrumpido por el fuerte grito que entró en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente se tapó las orejas.

—¡Cállate!

Ella continuó gritando e Ichigo fue ligeramente consciente de que ella se levantaba de un salto. Cuando finalmente dejó de gritar, él abrió sus ojos con alivio.

—Gracias a…

Fue capaz de impedir que la lámpara se estrellara contra su cara. La sujetó por un segundo antes de mirar hacia la chica que se la había arrojado.

Normalmente, habría sido divertido ver a una pequeña renacuaja y retaco sosteniendo una lámpara en sus brazos de modo que pareciera una peligrosa arma, un gruñido en su preciosa cara pero…

—¿Estás loca? —le gritó Ichigo con ira—. Casi me destrozas una mejilla y ahora…

—¿Quién cojones eres tú?

—No estás en posición de preguntar eso…

—¡Mataste a ese hombre!

—Uh… bueno… sí, pero…

—¡Mantente bien lejos de mí!

—¡Cállate, pequeña zo… —fue interrumpido de nuevo por la lámpara, pero ahora él tenía ventaja. Ella ya no tenía más armas. Sonrió cuando ella se percató de ello y lentamente entró en pánico. Comenzó a retroceder despacio.

—Bueno, ahora que tú… —no pareció capaz de terminar la frase sobre ella ya que bloqueó un fuerte puñetazo dirigido a su nariz. Se lastimó la muñeca por la presión y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba ligeramente impresionado. Ella dio un paso atrás e intentó una patada giratoria, pero él cogió su pie con firmeza. Antes de que él pudiera regodearse, ella echó el otro brazo y él lo esquivó con dificultad echando hacia atrás su cabeza.

Le estaba tocando bastante las narices. Se suponía que las chicas no se comportaba de aquella manera. Se suponía que ella debería estar temblando de miedo, suplicando piedad mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Así que aquel comportamiento errático lo llevaba a creer que ella era en realidad un hombre de apariencia femenina o que simplemente estaba loca.

Le agarró ambos brazos y se la empujó hasta que la tuvo firmemente aplastada contra la pared. Cuando ella empezó a gritar de nuevo, le apretó las muñecas con fuerza mientras le sellaba la boca con la otra mano. Tomó aliento profundamente y la miró.

—Ahora escúchame, pequeña mierdecilla —siseó—. Podría haberte matado fácilmente ayer, pero no lo hice. Por alguna razón desconocida, tuve compasión de ti y te traje aquí en lugar de matarte.

Los ojos de ella ardían con un intenso odio mientras lo miraba. No había señales de miedo en aquellos orbes brillantes mientras ella lo escuchaba.

—Pero si sigues gritando y chillando e intentando darme un puñetazo otra vez, te lo juro, esta vez, no será tan bueno contigo y te mataré sin pensármelo dos veces, ¿lo pillas?

Estaba mintiendo y lo sabía pero ella no e Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Los ojos de ella se nublaron durante un segundo antes de recuperar su ferocidad. Él apretó los dientes con determinación y la acercó más a él, antes de golpear su cabeza duramente contra la pared.

—¿Lo coges? —acentuó cada palabra para asegurarse de que ella entendía que no estaba jugando.

Asintió desinflada e Ichigo la liberó lentamente del agarre de su boca. No se movió, pero liberó sus manos de su agarre. Hubo un incómodo silencio cuando Ichigo retrocedió, ninguno sabía qué decir, juzgando por la mirada de Rukia, ella tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero, inteligentemente, se las guardaba.

Transcurrieron varios minutos.

—Bueno… —Ichigo empezó a decir desesperado. El silencio era desquiciante—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Rukia parpadeó antes de rodar sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sé que la comida no está envenenada?

Él sonrió con malicia.

—Si te quisiera muerta, lo estarías.

Fue a la cocina y tras unos leves momentos de duda, Rukia lo siguió. Aún se mantenía a varios metros lejos de él, pero, aún así, lo seguía. Tenía bastante hambre.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo puso un plato de huevos, waffles y te enfrente de ella y, a pesar de que su estómago rugía suplicando por alimento inmediato, ella mordisqueaba graciosamente la comida, un abrupto cambio comparado con antes.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas? —preguntó Ichigo, observándola desde el asiento de al lado.

Le daba placer saber que él hacía que se sintiera incómoda. No sabía por qué, pero lo disfrutaba.

Ella no respondió al principio, pero tras apoyar su tenedor, dijo en un claro, fuerte y melodioso tono:

—Kuchiki Rukia.

Ella esperó.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. Encantado de conocerte.

(N/A: No iba a actualizar tan pronto pero estoy de buen humor. Personalmente, mi parte favorita fue el momento entre Ichigo y Renji. Pero decidme, ¿va demasiado rápido? ¿Odiais su presentación? Por favor comentad en un review.

Los capítulos se harán más largos dentro de poco, lo prometo. Primero tengo que colocar las piezas para el juego.

¿Review… por favor? ¡Dadme fuerza, gente, vamos!

**Nota de la traductora: **Nuevo capítulo! Bueno, ¿cómo va la cosa? ¿Os está gustando la historia? Espero que sí, aunque conforme avanza la trama se hace más interesante.

Pues si queréis que siga traduciendo… Al botoncito de abajo, dadle a Review y dejadme cualquier comentario, aunque sea solamente para saludarme! xD


	3. Peleas y encuentros

**Nota de la traductora: ****de momento sigo cumpliendo eh? uno por semanita, que nadie se queje ). Y pues, gracias a los lectores que me animan con sus comentarios! Sois geniales ;)**

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

_Capítulo__ 3: Peleas y Encuentros._

Ella debía de estar loca. Sí, era la única explicación posible para que ella estuviera actuando de manera civilizada con aquel asesino a sueldo. Después de que se hubieran presentado, tuvieron una pequeña charla.

_Flashback_

_Ella había terminado de comer hacía un rato y se sentía profundamente incómoda. Si aquel patán se largase, seguro que podría encontrar una manera de escapar._

_-No puedo dejarte marchar –declaró francamente. Rukia lo miró impactada-. Lo siento, pero eres un testigo y…_

_-Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie –soltó Rukia desesperada-. ¡Mantendré mi boca cerrada, te lo prometo!_

_Él dejó escapar una risa amarga._

_-Ojalá pudiera creerte, de verdad que quiero, pero sabes bien que no puedo._

_Rukia se detuvo. Sí, ella lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera intentarlo._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste con vida en primer lugar? –preguntó ella tranquilamente, curiosa._

_Hubo una larga pausa mientras Ichigo meditaba una respuesta._

_-No me gusta matar mujeres._

_Rukia reprimió un resoplido y una afilada contestación e Ichigo movió sus ojos para observarla._

_-De verdad, lo digo en serio._

_-¿No te meterás en problemas?_

_-¿Y de verdad te importa?_

_Rukia intentó reprimir su sonrojo._

_-En realidad, no –admitió avergonzada._

_-Bueno, probablemente me meteré en problemas, depende de lo que mi jefe diga._

_-¿Y si él dice que tengo que morir?_

_Ichigo no respondió esa vez._

_Fin del flashback_

Rukia tenía que admitirlo, estaba bastante aterrorizada, aunque moriría antes que admitirlo.

-Oye, mujer –la llamó Ichigo repentinamente. Se produjo un tic en el ojo de Rukia pero se giró para mirarlo. Estaba sentada en el sofá, pensando, cuando Ichigo desapareció por el pasillo.

Descubrió que aquel era su ático privado, prestado por su "jefe", como él solía referirse a él. Él había dicho a Rukia que era libre de merodear y que era inútil intentar saltar por la ventana, estaban en el piso más alto.

El ático era bastante aburrido, incluso si era agradable. No tenía ninguno de los detalles que tenía un hogar; era más como otro caro lugar de la lista de propiedades de un rico empresario.

A él le gustaba el negro; era lo más que ella podía sacar de sus merodeos. Amueblado negro, marco negro de un espejo que probablemente nunca usaba… Recordó su espada negra, teñida de rojo.

-¿Por qué mataste al sr. Hyena? –le había preguntado Rukia más tarde. Aún estaban sentados a la mesa de la cena.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ichigo incrédulo.

-Oh… um… ¿Tachibana-san?

-¿Sentías respeto por él? –cuestionó Ichigo con disgust, sus labios curvándose.

-Bueno, no, pero él no merecía morir…

-Sí, en realidad sí –sostuvo Ichigo-. Probablemente no lo sabías, pero él era un teniente Yakuza, de hecho mató gente inocente. Tenía que ser eliminado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de elegir quién vive y quién muere? –preguntó Rukia enfadada.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de lado, nada divertido por dentro.

-No lo pienso, el jefe da las órdenes. Yo las sigo.

-¿Nunca te sientes mal? –preguntó Rukia, sabiendo que no tenía caso preguntar este tipo de cosas. Apenas lo conocía después de todo.

Ichigo apartó la mirada.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero…

-Cállate.

No parecía que fuera a marcharse pronto y Rukia suspiró con frustración. ¿Es que no tenía ninguna otra "misión" hoy? Sus brillantes ojos color ambar que parecían mirar directamente a través de ella resultaban irritantes, y él lo hacía tan a menudo… ¡Como ahora mismo!

-Oye, ¿estás despierta? –preguntó otra vez, irrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

-Sí, -respondió ella aunque pensó que era obvio, dado que estaba de pie.

-Lo siento, durante un segundo pareciste perdida –dijo. Cuando Rukia no respondió, él continuó-. Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿vives con alguien?

Esa era una pregunta rara.

-No –respondió ella lentamente.

-¿No tienes a alguien cercano que pueda percatarse de que no estás? No te preocupes; no los cazaré ni nada parecido.

Oh, ahora entendía. Tenía que asegurarse de que el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido de repente no llegaría a los medios debido a algún pariente o amigo preocupado.

-Mis padres están muertos y no tengo amigos –dijo con franqueza.

Él se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, te creo un poco acerca de no tener amigos. Pero, sé sincera o tendré que hacer una búsqueda con tu nombre. Y si me estás mintiendo, bueno, eso no es bueno… -Sonrió con suficiencia cuando sintió la monstruosa mirada de ella en su espalda, intentando hacer un agujero en su carne, huesos y músculos.

-Tengo un cuñado, pero mi hermana murió hace mucho así que no lo veo muy a menudo –apartó la mirada con una ligera tristeza-. Estoy segura de que no habrá notado que no estoy.

Ichigo no supo exactamente por qué, pero la creyó y la dejó en paz. Obviamente, ella no quería su compañía, de hecho, estaba seguro de que a ella le habría encantado que resbalara y milagrosamente encontrara su dirección fuera de la ventana. Imaginó que ella se deleitaría con el rastro de su salpicado y sangriento cuerpo en la acera.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo tenía un problema. Era de noche cuando él mismo se dio cuenta, después de que ambos cenaran silenciosamente, (arroz blanco, sopa de pato con cebolleta y salmón con verduras seguido por té verde). Indicó a la chica la dirección del baño y se fue a su habitación.

Aquel problema lo golpeó como un inesperado rayo que no podía ser evitado. Su humor se alteró y dejó escapar un fuerte quejido.

Dos personas, una cama.

Maldición.

-Um… perdóname –Rukia tenía la mano atascada en el pestillo abierto para no molestar. Ichigo rodó los ojos. Honestamente, ¿qué le había sucedido a la bruja que había intentado pegarle hasta matarlo aquella mañana? Tan de repente era educada y… amable. Por el amor de Dios, la había secuestrado; era perfectamente aceptable que estuviera furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres? –prácticamente podía sentir su nerviosismo.

-Quería saber si tenías alguna almohada o sábana de sobra –dijo incómoda, rascándose un brazo. Cuando Ichigo no respondió, ella balbuceó-. Bu…bueno, hace bastante frío fuera y tu salón no es exactamente acogedor, así que me estaba preguntando…

-No te preocupes por eso, duerme aquí –respondió Ichigo, echando humo por dentro. _¿¡Ahora me quita la cama!?_

Rukia se ruborizó intensamente, asemejándose vagamente a una remolacha al vapor.

-¿Perdón?

-Por favor, como si yo pudiera estar interesado en ti –se burló Ichigo. Ahora el rubor de Rukia era de pura cólera y no de vergüenza.

-¡No te molestes; estaré bien sin cama!

-Te he dicho que dormiré en el sofá –repitió Ichigo.

-No, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero ni necesito tu patética compasión! Estaré perfectamente bien.

-¡No, y no te preocupes, pequeña mocosa, no te compadezco en ningún aspecto! ¡Sólo estoy intentando ser amable!

-Bueno, no hay necesidad… yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¡Es mi sofá, yo decido quién duerme en él y seré yo!

-Pero yo ya he…

-¡No y no! ¡Cállate! ¡Es mío, es mi sofá!

Ella farfulló durante un instante.

-¡Vale entonces, quédate esa estúpida cosa!

-¡Bien, lo haré!

-¡Felicidades!

-¡¡Gracias!!

Enfurruñada, ella salió furiosamente de la habitación para esperar en la cocina dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

_¿Acabamos de discutir para dormir en el sofá en lugar de la cama?_

**0OooO0**

Rukia se acomodó entre las suaves y sedosas sábanas. Estaba demasiado somnolienta y demasiado cansada para reparar en su propia conciencia en el hecho de que estaba durmiendo en la cama de alguien. La habitación de él estaba inquietantemente limpia y perfecta.

Recordó como el hombre había irrumpido en el salón sin decir una palabra. Había elegido el sofá en vez de la cama y parecía lamentar haber abierto la boca después de que ella hubiera insistido en quedárselo en su lugar.

Efectivamente, él era raro y ella se sentía confusa mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez había empezado una pelea en primer lugar. Actuaba como si no se hubieran acabado de conocer y como si él no fuera, en realidad, un implacable asesino. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ella era una inocente cautiva y él era un sediento pirata –tachemos eso- asesino!

Aquel hombre era, efectivamente, raro. Pero Rukia se había dado cuenta de que la espada negra guardada entre el edredón y las almohadas la había llevado hasta su nueva "cama". La funda era también negra (gran sorpresa), pero con pequeños adornos rojos impresos en la empuñadura.

Tenía unos ojos muy observadores.

Bostezó ampliamente, los eventos del día pasaban finalmente factura a su dolorido cuerpo. Se acurrucó profundamente entre las cálidas sábanas y un último pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras navegaba en el mar de la subconsciencia. Sus sábanas también eran negras.

_**TBC**_

**(N/A): **Siento que el capítulo sea corto, pero el verdadero… asunto sucede en el Capítulo 4. Con la aparición de dos loables pero violentos personajes. ¿Podéis adivinar quiénes son?

Mierda, no tenía ni idea de que a la gente le gustaría realmente esta historia. Tengo que admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendida de todos modos. Gracias a todos los que habéis escrito reviews. Sois la leche y me hacéis sentir un hormigueo en el estómago. En el buen sentido. Escribidme reviews y puede que actualiza más pronto de lo planeado. ;D


	4. El jefe y yo

**Rinconcito de respuestas a los reviews:**

_LadyVergil: Rukia se deja intimidar muy poco o nada, juju_

_Kin'iro Kitsune__: Nu, gracias a ti por ser también ser lector puntual! Ichiruki pa siempre, eso claro, jaja. Si es que Ichigo es tonto… mira que quedarse con el sofá… ¬¬_

_Y al resto, si me comentáis algo sobre la historia, comentaré al respecto. _

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz y más por estas fechas tan señaladas, xD**_

_**Y como regalito de navidad. Actualizo dos días antes… **__****_

_**Espero que os guste ;)**_

_Estándar disclaimer aplicado_

_Capítulo 4: El jefe y yo_

La mañana siguiente, Rukia se despertó antes que él, lo cual fue raro. Él era, después de todo, el secuestrador y si él estuviera siguiendo las reglas recogidas en el gran libro de secuestros, estar despierto antes del rehén era una de ellas.

Rukia se movió incómoda mientras lo observaba dormitar. No quería molestarlo, ya que eso era lo más traquilo que había estado desde que ella había llegado, pero realmente quería ir al baño.

Cambió de idea. A la mierda con lo de portarse bien, aquel bastardo la había secuestrado.

-Um, Kurosaki-san –lo llamó con un susurro fuerte-. Kurosaki-san… _¡¡Kurosaki-san!!_

-¿Qué-demonios-quieres? –dijo él en una voz tan ronca y amenazante que Rukia inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Perdió el hilo durante un instante mientras tartamudeaba estúpidamente.

-Uh… que… quería darme una du… ducha –dijo finalmente, muy consciente de que había sonado como una tonta en aquel momento. Se abofeteó interiormente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Felicidades –murmulló bajo la almohada-. ¿Quieres un premio?

-Quiero ropa.

-Qué pasa con… -su pregunta enmudeció cuando la observó. Su falda gris estaba arrugada y su blusa blanca estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre, probablemente de cuando él la había llevado a casa. Suspiró antes de obligarse a si mismo a levantarse-. Coge alguna ropa del pequeño armario de mi habitación –dijo mientras se alejaba-. Coge un par de bóxers, pantalones y una camiseta. Debería haber toallas limpias en el armarito del baño.

-Oh… gracias –farfulló Rukia, de algún modo sorprendida.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

**0OooO0**

Después de una larga y vaporosa ducha, Ruka salió y se puso la ropa que había elegido. Se había sorprendido al descubrir que, de hecho, había más colores aparte del negro en su armario. Eligió los pantalones más pequeños que pudo encontrar, que eran azules oscuro; y una holgada camiseta negra que le caía de un hombro.

Se secó el pelo con la toalla lo mejor que pudo antes de salir de una nube de vapor.

-¿Acabaste? –preguntó Ichigo desde la cocina.

-Ajá –Rukia lo observó coger su propia toalla y entrar. Había una montón de comida para desayunar esperándola y ella reflexionó sobre su situación mientras comía.

Había presenciado un crimen, sido secuestrada por un asesino, estaba actualmente viviendo en su casa y no podía abandonarla y se estaba quedando sin cosas de las que hablar.

Por no mencionar que le había preparado el desayuno.

Miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto por un pesado manto gris, semejando un escudo de hacer. Los rayos de sol parecían agujerearlo. Había melancolía en el ambiente, Rukia podía olerla, sentirla, saborearla. Su corazón entonaba en el completo giro de 180 grados que había dado su vida. Solamente dos días antes, todo había sido perfectamente normal y ahora…

El trueno rugió como un arma de fuego.

Rukia enterró el rostro entre las manos pero no se atrevió a liberar sus emociones.

**0OooO0**

Cuando Ichigo volvió a entrar en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que su nueva compañera tenía el rostro enterrado entre los brazos que había tendido sobre la mesa. Sus fieros ojos se suavizaron levemente mientras sentía desesperación proviniendo de su pequeño cuerpo en ondas.

No pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, también culpabilidad, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Quizás era egoísta por su parte dejarla vivir, quizás ella misma hubiera preferido la muerte.

Decidió no molestarla; era obvio que era una mujer muy orgullosa y que no dejaba que nadie la viese en un momento de debilidad, no importaba cuán breve fuera, era algo que ella hubiera desdeñado.

Solo en el salón, se percató de que era aburrido tenerla allí. Normalmente, los días que él no tenía misiones, habría salido, hecho algo, visitado a su familia o simplemente viajado al centro Sereitei.

Aún tenía otra razón para despreciarla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Se giró para mirar en la cocina hacia Rukia, sólo para encontrar que ella estaba ya a su lado, mirando cautelosamente hacia la puerta. Se quedó ligeramente sorprendido de que ella se hubiera acercado a él sin que lo notara, pero se lo atribuyó a su ligero peso y sus gráciles pasos.

-Espérame aquí –le dijo Ichigo, señalándole el sofá. Rukia hizo lo que él le pidió y se sentó pacientemente. Cuando Ichigo se alejó para abir la puerta, ella empezó a retorcerse las manos. Nadie lo había visitado desde que la llegada de ella y Rukia estaba segura de que la persona de la puerta era la única que decidiría qué le sucedería a ella.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Rukia estaba nerviosa.

Ichigo abrió la puerta sin preámbulos, aunque una vez que vio quien estaba al otro lado, deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Yamamato-san.

El viejo hombre apoyado sobre su bastón tallado en madera, daba la impresión de que como cualquier otro hombre mayor, era débil y frágil, cuando, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Su larga y blanca barba estaba trenzada y sujeta con delgadas gomas negras. Una capa larga y blanca descansaba sobre sus encorvados hombros. En resumen, su entero comportamiento scared the hell out of Ichigo por el momento.

-Kurosaki –cabeceó el viejo. Siempre había sido un profesional para todo el mundo-. ¿No nos vas a invitar a entrar?

Fue cuando Ichigo se percató de que otras tres personas iban a la zaga tras el comandante-general, entre ellas Hinamori y Hitsugaya. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, sus labios se curvaron inmediatamente. Él se apartó para dejarlos entrar, pero cuando Renji puso un pie dentro, Ichigo lo agarró por su camiseta y lo acercó violentamente hacia él.

-¿Por qué demonios está _él_ aquí?

-Oh, ¿así que piensas automáticamente que es culpa mía? –simuló estar dolido Renji y presionó una de sus grandes manos contra su corazón dramáticamente.

-Renji, ¿por qué está él aquí? –la voz de Ichigo se volvía desesperada y Renji sintió pena por su amigo/rival.

-Es Yamamato, el comandante-general. Ese tío lo sabe todo.

Ichigo no respondió al comprender que las palabras de Renji eran del todo ciertas. Por qué había intentado ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo fue una elección infantil en sí misma.

-Oye, Ichigo –Renji interrumpió sus meditaciones-. ¿Dónde está la chica?

La cara de Ichigo pareció palidecer hasta casi niveles no saludables. Durante un segundo, Renji temió que aquel idiota se desmayaría o moriría. Para su gran alivio, sin embargo, Ichigo solamente dejó caer una siseante maldición y echó a correr hacia el salón.

La escena que se encontró le hizo pensar cómo de rápido podría matarlo una caída desde su ventana.

-Ichigo –dijo Yamamoto finalmente. ¿Era cosa de Ichigo o había un trasfondo divertido en la voz del viejo hombre?-. No puedo creer que no me hayas presentado a tu nueva amiga.

Saltaría, sí, saltaría. Era la única posible salvación que se le presentaba a sus suplicantes ojos por el momento. Saltaría y se haría amigo de todas las preciosas palomas que se encontrase en el camino. Besaría la dura y acogedora acera para salvarse de un cruel destino.

Rukia por el momento parecía un corderito degollado. Sus ojos azules-violeta estaban abiertos en confusión (y sólo confusión, notó Ichigo. No había miedo en aquellas ventadas de su alma). Los ojos de Ichigo parpadearon en dirección a la ventana solamente para gemir interiormente al ver que estaba cerrada y con pestillo. Para cuando él se hubiera preparado, Hitsugaya ya lo tendría sujeto por la camiseta, entregándolo a una muerte feliz.

-Uh… um… uh… -

_¡Oh sí, realmente genial Ichigo! Qué tan elocuente y convincente discurso, definitivamente se desaharán de ti. ¡BAKA! ¡¡¡BAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!_

Una profunda risita fue liberada por el "delicado viejo" haciendo que Ichigo se avergonzara boquiabierto. El hombre giró su calva cabeza hacia las otras dos personas en la habitación.

-Hinamori –hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que todo el mundo salvo Rukia notó. Hinamori asintió también, comprendiéndolo antes agarrar el brazo de Rukia.

-Vamos –indicó Hinamori con una sonrisa amable-. No puedo imaginar cómo de aburrido tiene que ser tener solamente a Kurosaki-kun para hablar. Probablemente tienes muchas ganas de mantener una conversación real e inteligente, que sólo una mujer como yo puedo darte…

-¡Hey!

-Vamos –ordenó Hinamori con otra divertida sonrisa. Dio un tirón a una aún más desconcertada morena para guiarla a la habitación. Cuando ellas estuvieron fuera de vista, Ichigo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Así que, Kurosaki Ichigo…

Juraría que la voz de Yamamato sería suficiente para hacerlo intentar el bello arte del suicidio por asfixia. O estrangulación.

-Siéntate.

¿Quién había cerrado la maldita ventana?

**0OooO0**

Cuando Ichigo le dijo que esperara en la habitación, ella había esperado que él volviera tras hablar con quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta. Había tomado asiento y esperado impacientemente, estirando sus orejas para oír hasta el más amortiguado diálogo.

Cuando el viejo, que entró flanqueado por un bajo chico de pelo blanco y una chica muy mona que parecía tener su misma edad, tuvo el acto reflejo de levantarse. Se quedó de pie estúpidamente durante un rato, preguntándose quienes eran y cuándo volvería Ichigo.

El viejo la contempló a través de sus ojos cansados, ojos duros, ojos que habían visto lágrimas y muerte. Inmediatamente tuvo un extraño presentimiento respecto a él, a pesar de que ella no tenía ni idea de quién era o por qué debería. Él le sonrió amablemente, de manera casi imperceptible bajo su barba y bigote.

Ichigo entró en aquel momento, observando todo como un pez ahogado y farfullando como un idiota. Fue entonces cuando Rukia tuvo una repentina iluminación. Ichigo tenía una conocida mirada en la que se leía una desesperada necesidad de morir; era obvio de lo que aquel "jefe" estaba hablando.

Divertido, había esperado que fuese alguien… ¿más joven? Aún así, la presencia, poder y sabiduría que irradiaba demandaban respeto y Rukia se lo dio fácilmente.

La señorita bonita y joven, Hinamori la había llamado él, la arrasó por el brazo hasta el interior de la habitación de Ichigo. Una vez que entraron, ella se volvió y cerró la puerta. RUkia se tensó, esperando lo peor.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hinamori-. No voy a hacerte daño.

-No estaba preocupada –espetó Rukia tercamente, negándose a mostrar signo alguno de debilidad.

Hinamori soltó una risa calmada, casi musical.

-Seguro que no lo estabas.

La misteriosa mujer se sentó en la cama.

-No te asustas fácilmente; de otro modo te habrías desmayado cuando viste a Yamamato-sama.

-Um…

-Era el viejo con el bastón; dudo que no lo hayas visto. Si eres lo suficientemente valiente para sobrevivir con Kurosaki-kun y no desmayarte ante la presencia del comandante-general, ¡ciertamente no te asustarás por alguien tan pequeño como yo!

Rukia hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Perdón… pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? –preguntó Rukia incrédula-. ¿Pero cómo si ni siquiera me conoces?

-¿Cuánto te ha contado Kurosaki-kun?

Aunque era un factor serio y potencialmente decisivo, Hinamori mantuvo su sonrisa y su tono amable.

-Espera, ¿tú sabes por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó Rukia. Necesitaba algunas respuestas ahora, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Hinamori asintió.

-Ahora, por favor, responde a mi pregunta, Kuchiki-san.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron ante la mención de su apellido. Después de que Hisana se casara, su hermana había insistido en que ella también tomara el apellido.

_Nuestro viejo nombre era un modo de distingirnos a nosotras mismas, Rukia-chan. Algo para cubrir todos los archivos y papeleos. No significa nada, pero ahora, ahora tengo algo que sí tiene significado y quiero que tú lo experimentes también, Rukia-chan._

-No me ha contado demasiado… solamente su hombre y por qué mató a Tachibana y me perdonó la vida. Y que mi destino depende de lo que su jefe decida.

Hinamori soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió con suavidad.

-Eso es bueno… ¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Hinamori Momo y tú eres…

-Ya sabes mi nombre.

-Tal vez, pero es cortesía habitual, Kuchiki-san –se rio.

-…Encantada de conocerte, Hinamori-san, me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.

Hinamori soltó una risilla gentil.

-Puedo notar que estás nerviosa, incluso si no estás asustada, Rukia. ¿Puedo llamarte Rukia? Bien, de todos modos, no te preocupes, Yamamato-sama no te matará.

-Um… vale.

**0OooO0**

Yamamato disfrutaba haciendo a su joven protegido retorcerse. Sacaba algo de placer enfermo, sádico, de ello. Pocas cosas lo hacían divertirse tanto en aquellos días como ver a Kurosaki pareciendo enfermo y constipado como en aquel momento que era sencillamente divertido.

-Así que la dejaste vivir.

-Sí –farfulló Ichigo hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué?

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza.

-Me he preguntado esto tantas veces y para decirte la verdad, comandante, realmente no lo sé.

-¿La compadeces?

Ichigo lo pensó durante un instante, pero Renji interfirió antes de que él pudiera hablar…

-No creo, comandante. Ella le pegó bastante fuerte.

-¿Te pegó una chica, Kurosaki? –ese fue Hitsugaya, con una irritante sonrisita.

-Cállate, enano, sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces Hinamori te habrá pegado.

La divertida sonrisilla desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mirada asesina.

-Kurosa…

-Suficiente –su voz severa los cortó instantáneamente-. Dame una excusa, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo suspiró.

-Supongo… que no pude. No sé por qué. Lo intenté, pero no pude encontrar la determinación, supongo. ¡No… No me gusta matar chicas!

Yamamato sonrió con satisfacción ante aquella salida. Qué respuesta tan infantil.

-Ya veo…

Se mantuvo en sus asuntos y Hitsugaya llamó a Hinamori, que apareció casi de inmediato con Rukia.

-Espera, comandante, ¿cuál es tu decisión? –preguntó Ichigo cautelosamente. _Por favor no me hagas matarla, por favor no me hagas matarla; POR FAVOR no me hagas matarla…_

-¿Mi decisión? –él acarició su bigote mientras se alejaba hacia la salida del ático-. ¿Sobre la señorita Kuchiki? Bueno, hasta que puedas darnos una explicación válida a por qué le perdonaste la vida, ella está oficialmente bajo tu cargo. Cuida de ella, Ichigo.

-_¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????_

-Es una orden –dijo el comandante general antes de darle la espalda. La última cosa que Ichigo vio fue la sonrisa feliz de Hinamori y las miradas engreídas de Renji y Hitsugaya.

-Así que supongo que estoy atascada contigo durante un tiempo, ¿eh? –su voz estaba impregnada de de desagrado y forzada aceptación. Ichigo la miró con frialdad.

-Cállate, zopenca –le dijo desdeñosamente al final antes de escabullirse.

Rukia siguió a la siniestra y encorvada silueta hasta la cocina. Se encontraba ligeramente divertida y ligeramente enfadada por la reacción de él con respecto a las nuevas condiciones de ambos. Interiormente, estaba profundamente agradecida de seguir viva todavía; era como un soplo de aire fresco después de haber estado bajo el mar durante mucho tiempo. Era un sentimiento magnífico, pero también venía acompañado por el picor de la sal sobre unos tiernos ojos. Él actuaba como si ella fuera una molestia. ¡Y ella no era tal! Y se lo probaría. Tenía tiempo, después de todo…

Estaba atrapada con él, él estaba atrapado con ella.

Ichigo suspiró. _Ojalá me hubiera hecho matarla._

_**TBC**_

**(N/A)** No demasiada acción y algo de OCC pero lo mejoraré pronto.

Siento tener que decir esto, pero no actualizaré durante un tiempo. Mi ordenador se ha estropeado y todos mis documentos se han perdido, incluyendo los 12 capítulos de Serendipity. Me siento fatal. Pero no os preocupéis, continuaré escribiendo, aunque podría llevarme un tiempo recordar todo.

Tal vez algunos reviews me harían sentir mejor… (indirecta, indirecta)


	5. Embarazoso, definición de

**Traductora: **Antes de nada, voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración. Las notas al final del capítulo no son mías (lo digo porque bastante gente me escribió para darme el pésame por mi ordenador estropeado y, gracias a dios, mi ordenador está bastante bien, celebrando la navidad y esas cosas, xD) Sin más rodeos, respuesta a vuestros comentarios y el capítulo. ¡¡Felices fiestas a todos!!

_Itzia-Hime_Ichigo va a sufrir, pero también se lo va a pasar de p… madre, xD Aunque ante todo, el fic es de acción y humor.

_Yuuri no Mai:_ lo dicho con respecto a mi ordenador, que funciona, eh! Gracias por la preocupación  Pero lo que sí, sobre todo, gracias por el consejo de los reviews, no se me acordó para nada cuando hice la cuenta. Gracias ;)

_Kin'iro Kitsune:_ Rukia no pertenece realmente a la organización, sólo se encarga de hacerles trabajillos. En este caso, ella es el cebo, ya que tiene una apariencia bastante infantil y eso. El caso es que Ichigo no se tomará nunca sus misiones demasiado bien. ¿Preocupado? El tiempo lo dirá…

_Ichirinohana:_ gracias por leer!

_Sangopame:_ mis disculpas por lo de los reviews anónimos. Muchas gracias por leer. Adelante y hasta el final 

_LadyVergil:_ la indirecta era de Violet, no mía, pero es aplicable en ambos casos (ella tiene más reviews que yo  ) Es un spoiler muy grande lo del lemon, eh? Pero si prometes seguir leyendo te lo contestaré en el próximo capi ;)

_KaworuM:_ gracias por leer y bienvenido!

_Aplicado Disclaimer Estándar_

_Capítulo 5: Embarazoso, definición de…_

Rukia gimió levemente cuando los rayos de luz de un brillante sol la golpearon en el rostro a través de las rendijas de la cortina. Se frotó los ojos y subió la manta para tapárselos.

Todavía estaba viva. Después de ver al anciano barbado de ayer, no esperaba vivir otro día. Repentinamente, no se sentía como si estuviera en cama, dejando que su vida se malgastase.

Era como haber renacido.

Se bajó trepando de la cama y se sentó suavemente. La primera noche, había intentado estúpidamente bajar de un salto, desconociendo cómo de alta era realmente la cama. Había aterrizado duramente en el imperdonable suelo. Ichigo era bastante alto. O quizás ella era pequeña.

No, él era alto. Definitvamente alto.

Agarró la ropa más pequeña que pudo encontrar, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Cuando entró en la sala principal, lo encontró durmiendo más tarde que ella otra vez. Recordó brevemente sus protestas después de que Yamamato se fuera.

—_¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! __—__le había gritado golpeando su cara contra los muebles._

—_¿Mía? __—__dijo Rukia__—__. Oh, sí, claramente te pedí que me golpearás en la cabeza con una maza y me llevaras a tu caverna. Bonita teoría, Neandertal, pero intentálo de nuevo._

_Él balbuceaba majaderías junto con amenazantes gestos de sus manos a los que ella respondió con buen juicio y comentarios mordaces._

—_No entiendo de qué estás tan preocupado __—__dijo Rukia en medio de una de sus divagaciones__—__. Puedes continuar con tu vida normal. Yo estoy atrapada aquí para siempre sin ningún lugar adonde ir y nada que hacer._

—_Te dices a ti misma que tú no tienes nada…_

—_La libertad no es necesariamente ser capaz de ver gente __—__escupió Rukia enfadada, no preocupándose por dejarlo acabar de hablar __—__.¡Se trata de ser capaz de respirar aire fresco y deambular sin ningún objetivo y hacer lo que quieres! ¡No de estar atrapada en un ático insulso con un idiota inseguro!_

—_El ático no es insulso __—__él esperó un momento__—__. ¡Y yo no soy un idiota!_

Ella no supo cómo era capaz de sentirse cómodo con él, pero, sinceramente, era mejor que temerlo y amilanarse cada vez que él entraba en la casa.

¿Y qué si él era un luchador/asesino a sueldo? Ella era más que un desafío para él.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo gruñó con reacia aceptación. Estaban de mañana y él tenía que enfrentarse a ella. Era inevitable, pero eso no significaba que estuviera feliz por ello. Era demasiado listilla para su propio bien.

Quizás él podría planear algún modo para que ella se cayese por el tejado sin que Yamamato lo descubriera.

—Kurosaki.

Ay, era su voz. Completamente varonil y temible y… ¿acaba de decir varonil? ¿Cómo un chica tan pequeña y "bonita" podía tener una voz tan masculina…?

—¿Perdón? ¡Mi voz no es masculina de ninguna manera!

—Oh, ¿lo dije en voz alta? —él chasqueó un ojo al ver un agitado mostr…no, dem…no, _persona_ en frente. Ocultó su sonrisa divertida en la almohada.

—Sí, has estado farfullando... cosas desde hace un rato —ella hizo una pausa—. Mi voz no es profunda.

Con eso, ella se marchó pero no si antes arrojar un "desayuno" por encima de su hombro.

—¿Oh? ¿Has hecho el desayuno? —preguntó Ichigo, alzando una ceja.

—Hum —ella miró hacia él abiertamente—. ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pensé que eras uno de esos hombres que no saben cocinar… —fue acallado por un puñetazo dirigido a su rostro.

**0OooO0**

—¡Abre la puerta, Ken-chan!

—Está cerrada.

—¿Y? ¡Tírala abajo!

—Sería mucho más fácil simplemente llamar, aunque…

—Joooo, pero yo quería asustar a Ichi-san.

Una sonrisa pérfida.

—Ya veo, entonces supongo que puedo lo siguiente mejor.

—¡SI!

**0OooO0**

Una tormenta de golpes a la puerta provocó que se detuvieran los gritos de Ichigo y el agarrotamiento de la espina dorsal de Rukia. Él le dirigió una mirada para indicarle que se quedara como estaba y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Obviamente, pasando por alto las órdenes de él, lo siguió y se mantuvo a cierta distancia, mirando desde el lado de una pared.

Ichigo miró hacia la pared que parecía estarse temblando desde que la habían aporreado. La madera crujió, las bisagras gimieron y en cualquier momento la puerta se vendría abajo. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras meditaba si sacar la espada o no.

Los golpes cesaron y hubo un silencio ominoso. Luego, empezaron otra vez, pero más suaves. Como un niño, Ichigo avanzó unos pasos, se preparó y lentamente abrió la puerta.

—¡Buu!

Ichigo se quedó mirando a su visitante durante un momento, intentando cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, una ancha y cicatrizada mano lo detuvo. Ichigo y el hombre parecían tener una pequeña lucha de puerta, uno intentando cerrarla a la fuerza y el otro insistiendo en abrirla.

Sin embargo, mediante un pequeño crujido permitió a un diminuto objeto rosa precipitarse con un alegre: "Wiiiii" Se aferró a la pierna de Ichigo y la mordió. Él soltó su agarre lo que permitió al otro hombre empujarlo y aplastar a Ichigo entre la puerta y el muro.

—Deja que las visitas entren, Ichigo, no las eches fuera.

—¿Por qué tendría que dejarte entrar?

—Pues porque…

—¡Hola, Ichi-san! —chilló la airada bola rosa—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo jugar con ella? ¿Por favoooooooooooor? —Se mordió el labio inferior y puso ojitos llorosos.

—Yachiru-chan, ella no es un cachorro o algo…

—¡Por favooooooooo! —le suplicó otra vez, aunque realmente no le importaba lo que Ichigo dijera. Ella jugaría con la nueva chica si le daba la gana.

—Uh… vale, pero sé amable —consintió Ichico antes de sonreír malignamente—. _Oh, Kuchiki, vas a tener lo tuyo ahora…_

Yachiru chilló un largo "Wiii" antes de correr hacia el el hombre de la capa negra para coger una mochila rosa claro y marcharse a la cocina donde Rukia debía estar. Como resultado, Ichigo y Zaraki Kenpachi se quedaron solos. Kenpachi se dio cuenta de algo.

—Jesucristo, Ichigo —se burló—. ¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu cara?

**0OooO0**

Rukia había visto a Ichigo forcejeando con la puerta, finalmente siendo superado por alguna clase de niña rosa y un muy escalofriante, muy alto, muy pelo _pincho _hombre que entró. Desde su posición, escuchó a la niña suplicando algo, Ichigo cediendo y la niña chillando de nuevo. Cogió una mochila y luego… luego…

Golpeó a Rukia.

La niña pequeña (estaba segura de que era una niña porque sentiría pena por cualquier niño que tuviera que vivir con aquel color de pelo), probablemente no lo había hecho a propósito. O quizás sí, pero el punto era que eso no significaba que ella no se cayera de espaldas y siseara de dolor.

—Oh, ¿te hice daño? —preguntó alegremente—. ¡Lo sieeeeeento! —No sonaba ni remotamente a remordimiento—. ¡Me llamo Yachiru, tú debes de ser Ruki-chan!

—Uh…

—¡Vamos! —y con una sorprendente fuerza que Rukia nunca habría esperado de tan pequeña niña, la cogió de una mano y arrastró a ambas hacia el salón de Ichigo.

Yachiru cerró la puerta.

Rukia tragó saliva.

**0OooO0**

—Eso es bastante patético —dijo Kenpachi con una maléfica e infame sonrisa—. Que tu novia fuera capaz de vencer al único hombre capaz de vencerme. _Me_ siento como un jodido debilucho.

—¡No es mi novia! —gruñó Ichigo en respuesta—. Y ni siquiera fue justo, ella me pilló desprevenido.

—Deberías estar siempre en guardia —reflexionó durante un momento—. Si yo me siento así, no puedo ni imaginar cuánto debes de estar dudando de tu masculinidad…

—¡Cállate, Zaraki! —dijo Ichigo, con la cara roja de cólera—. ¿Sabes? A veces dudo de si es realmente una mujer.

Zaraki apoyó la botella de cerveza y elevó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir como Yumichika?

**0OooO0**

Rukia sintió a la pieza de algodón de azúcar salvaje merodeando a su alrededor. Yachiru era mona, se había llevado instantáneamente a Rukia en el proceso de jugar con el pelo de su nueva amiga.

Rukia se estaba esforzando por no llorar, le ardía el cuero cabelludo.

—No tengo muchos amigos de mi edad, porque los asusto mucho, pero siempre juego con la cabeza de pachinko y Yum-Yum. Y por supuesto, ¡tengo a Ken-chan!

—¿Es… tu padre? _Oh..., mi pelo..._

Yachiru meditó durante un segundo, situando un pequeño dedo sobre sus labios.

—Bueno, en realidad no. No del modo normal, como cuando un tío se folla a una tía y se queda preñada, no de esa manera…

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron al escuchar aquel lenguaje.

—Me adoptó después de encontrarme abandonada en algún lado, pero me gusta pensar en él como mi padre. ¡Me cuenta cuentos para dormir cuando no tiene que cortarle la cabeza a alguien y son cuentos realmente buenos! ¿Quieres oírlos?

—En realidad no… —Sin embargo, Yachiru la ignoró y le contó a Rukia un "realmente buen" cuento sobre lo que ella asumió que serían los asesinatos más gore de Zaraki-san. Yachiru parecía completamente encantada.

Rukia parecía enfermar.

**0OooO0**

—¿Qué había en la mochila que tenía Yachiru?

—Caramelos, peluches, dagas, lo normal.

**0OooO0**

El cuero cabelludo de Rukia estaba empezando a rasgarse debido a los tirones y bruscos cepillados de Yachiru.

—¡Wai! —gimió Yachiru, liberando finalmente su agarre de hierro del pelo de Rukia—. ¡Tu pelo es demasiado corto! —le dio vueltas durante un rato y Rukia sonrió suavemente.

—Lo siento —dijo Rukia con tacto. Le empezaba a gustar aquella niña. Era cabezota, subestimada y fuerte.

Rukia's scalp was starting to rip out from Yachiru's pulls and rough brushing. "Wai!" Yachiru moaned, releasing her iron grip on Rukia's hair at last. "Your hair's too short!" she brooded for a while and Rukia smiled softly. Un poco como Rukia misma. Yachiru la miró.

—Quizás pueda crecerte y así pueda jugar contigo más tiempo la próxima vez que te visite.

La boca de Yachiru tomó la forma de una O mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Miró a Rukia durante un momento, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Jeje, estoy contenta de que Ichi-san te tenga como novia, Ruki-chan!

—Oh, yo no soy su…

—Ken-chan dijo que Ichi-san necesitaba un buen polvo de cualquiera forma…

**0OooO0**

—Casi tengo miedo de preguntar —dijo Ichigo cautelosamente—. ¿Qué llevas en tu bolsa Kenpachi?

Kenpachi sonrió con suficiencia y cambió de lado su bolsa de la compra azul oscura—. ¿Oh, esto? Adivina.

—No quiero —hizo una pausa—. ¿Una cabeza?

—Ropa —dijo mientras la apoyaba sobre la mesa—. Para tu novia.

—¿De quién son las órdenes?

—Hinamori se lo dijo a su novio, él se lo dijo a Ikkaku, Yachiru lo sacó de ahí. Yo ayudé. Ábrela.

Ichigo dudó durante un rato, luego se llevó sus manos. La abrió antes de detenerse.

—¡Estoy asustado. Kuchiki!

Hubo dos fuertes porrazos, dos risas que sorprendieron a ambos hombres y luego Rukia apareció con Yachiru en su espalda, al estilo de mochilita. El pelo de Rukia estaba despeinado y tenía un palito en la boca. Yachiruo tenía un palo en su boca y uno en cada orificio nasal.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Rukia groseramente. Los ojos de Ichigo rodaron y Zaraki se rio.

—Guerrera, ¿no? —él se volvió para ver a Rukia mirando hacia él y sonrió. Parecía perfecta para Ichigo.

—Zaraki Kenpachi —dijo, tendiéndole una amplia y cicatrizada mano. Rukia no malgastó un segundo antes de estrecharla firmemente.

—Kuchiki Rukia —replicó claramente.

Sí, era perfecta para él.

—Encantado de conocerte.

La silla chirrió al levantarse él y quedarse de pie con su peso al completo. Le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj.

—Sería mejor que nos fueramos temprano, di adiós Yachiru, vamos, Kurosaki.

Arrastró a un confuso Ichigo hasta la puerta, entonces recordó algo.

—Kuchiki —llamó—. La ropa es para ti, en la bolsa azul—. Rukia asintió y se agachó para que Yachiru se apeara.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué estás llevándo…

—Es una buena presa, fresita, pega contigo.

—Qué desagradable —dijo Ichigo—. ¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto tan habilidoso en el arte del romance?

No pudo responder ya que Yachiru había regresado y se aferró a su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Vio ella la ropa?

Yachiru sacudió la cabeza alegremente.

—¡Todavía no!

—Hn —él se volvió para ver a Ichigo—. Bueno entonces, nos vemos, Kurosaki.

—No vuelvas.

—Otra cosa Kurosaki.

Ichigo se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta para mirar atrás. Zaraki estaba actuando raro.

—Disfruta de la ropa.

Y con esto, los dos visitantes se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, dejando a un confuso Ichigo detrás.

—¿Ein? Qué quisieron decir con…

Finalmente, lo pilló.

"_¡No, Kuchiki! __No abras esa bol...!"_

Demasiado tarde, estaba gritando.

Corrió hacia la cocina y contempló la escena con los ojos abiertos por el horror. Kuchiki estaba junto a la mesa, sosteniendo entre sus pálidas manos un… un…

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mostrándole la prenda de encajes con dedos temblorosos—. ¿Un brazalete?

—Es un tang…

—¡Ya sé lo que es! —gritó ella en un tono de pánico.

—Bueno, ¿entonces para qué preguntas? —farfulló abatido.

—E… Ellos no esperarán re… realmente que me… —tragó saliva—. _"¿ponga esto?"_

—Dios, espero que no —dijo Ichigo, poniéndose de un rojo brillante. Ella lo había abierto por todos lados.

—¡Esto es serio! —dijo Rukia con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas coloradas. Parecía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

Sintiendo pena por la pobre chica, decidió ser amable.

—Cálmate estúpida, por supuesto que no pretenden que te lo pongas. Te daremos ropa de verdad más tarde.

—Genial —ella suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en una silla—. Gracias.

—Sí, como sea.

Arrojó la ofensiva prenda a la bolsa y no se atrevió a mirar que más había dentro. Ichigo cogió la bolsa y la tiró a la basura.

**0OooO0**

Aquella misma noche, más tarde, justo cuando ellos estaban sentados para cenar, la puerta sonó de nuevo. Ellos se miraron con nerviosismo antes de que Ichigo le ordenará que se quedara quieta y acudiera a la puerta.

Ella ni siquiera escuchó.

Afortunadamente para ambos, sólo se trataba de Hinamori con 4 abultadas bolsas. Sonrió avergonzada y se las entregó a Ichigo.

—He oído que has tenido que aguantar a Zaraki con lo de traerte la ropa. Lo siento.

—Hn.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Sí.

Hinamori echó una risita.

—Lo siento de nuevo. Dale a Rukia saludos de mi parte.

—Claro, Hinamori, chao.

—Sí y… ¿Ichigo? Buena suerte mañana.

—¿Ein? —Ichigo la miró examinando los largos tejanos de una bolsa—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa mañana?

Hinamori le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya lo verás.

_**TBC **_

**(N/A) **Jejeje, me encantan Yachiru y Zaraki, son tan encantadores. Pero… ¡gasp! ¿Qué pasará mañana? Quién sabe. Yo no. ¡Reviews, por favor!

¡Tened un buen día de la Pascua!


	6. La primera misión

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Siento el retraso, gente! Pero últimamente llevo las traducciones al día, es decir, no tengo nada adelantado, y claro, con esto de las vacaciones, las cenas familiares y demás movidas… no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Sin más, las respuestas a vuestros reviews:

_LadyVergil_Pobrecita la niña, ¿cómo va a hablar teniendo por "padre" a Zaraki Kempachi? Intento actualizar un capi por semana ;)

hitoki-chan: ¡Espero que tú también hayas tenido una buena navidad! Ya tienes el capítulo.

Kin'iro Kitsune: Juju… Se llevan bien porque las dos son igual de vastas, xDDD (esto es una opinión personal) Bueno, bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos, la verdad es que Rukia se verá en aprietos en su "misión" como podréis comprobar por cómo termina este capítulo.

Itzia-Hime: Pues probablemente los pantalones los lleve ella, porque casi siempre consigue lo que quiere. Ya sabemos cómo es nuestra Rukia-chan

Tonks Lunatica: Pues aún está en ello, va por el capi 19 y debo decir que últimamente actualiza con mayor lentitud, así que para cuando lleguemos a esa altura, si me retraso, no será culpa mía…

Inmydeadbed: ¡Me alegra que te guste! A mí también me encantó y fue por eso que pensé que podría traducirla. En la sección de español siempre hay menos fics.

Hikari-Isis: Hikari, mucho gusto también. Me ha encantado tu pedazo comentario y le haré llegar tus opiniones a VioletIris la próxima vez que le escriba. ¡Y dios! ¡Demasiados halagos! A ver si el día de mañana cuando me haga traductora profesional me llueven como por tu parte, xD. Cuidate ;)

Death God Raven: Tiene sus cosillas para partirse, ¿a qué si? Pues el ichiruki tarda unos dos capis o así, si mal no recuerdo. Pero siempre tiene algo ligerito de ichiruki 

ska-punk: Oh… eso es interesante para la autora Gracias por leer 

Yuuri no Mai: ¡Culpa mía! Pensé que estaba bastante claro, pero… se ve que no, juju. ¿Pero no se os hacía raro cuando yo hablaba de la historia como si fuese mía? xD En fin, que le diré lo del tanga a VioletIris… jaja…

_¡Un placer teneros a todos como lectores! Muchos besos y espero que os guste._

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach no me pertenece y el argumento fue tomado de V de Vendetta._

_Advertencia: No sé si debería considerarse esto como una advertencia, quiero decir, este fic está calificado como T, así que esto se puede esperar. Aún así, algunos temas más serios fueron tratados en los últimos capítulos. A pesar de todo, está bien todavía._

_Capítulo 6: La Primera Misión_

Renji esperaba fuera de la casa durante lo que parecían horas cuando, en realidad, solamente habían pasado 16 minutos. Suspiró.

Era realmente extraño. No era como si se tratara de su primera vez informando de una misión. Era solo que la primera vez había sido con un compañero como…

17 minutos ahora.

Renji suspiró otra vez.

**0OooO0**

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ichigo mientras observaba el objecto de su plato.

-No seas estúpido –dijo Rukia desde su posición desde el fregadero-. Fui lo suficientemente buena como para hacerte el desayuno, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces? Cabrón…

Sus ojos se crisparon mientras continuaba observando a aquella cosa no comestible.

-No lo entiendo, has cocinado mejor otras veces. ¿Qué es esta mierda?

Rukia caminó enérgicamente hacia él y lo miró abiertamente.

-Guiso de espinacas, tú, ingrato, animal. Estaba intentando ser amable ya que viviremos juntos a partir de ahora.

-Parece más que estabas intentando envenenarme –murmuró él por lo bajo.

-¿Qué fue eso? … ¡Se está moviendo!

-Oh, no seas… ridículo…

Efectivamente, el mejunje verde y Amarillo estaba intentando trepar fuera del plato de Ichigo. Ichigo corrió a refugiarse en la esquina, con la cuchara en alto para protegerse a si mismo del aperitivo viviente.

-No te preocupes –dijo Rukia mientras subía un tenedor por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué estás…?

-¡Solo voy a enseñarle quien manda! Y en cuanto dijo eso, bajó el tenedor y apuñaló fieramente el interior de aquella cosa. Pareció gorgotear más rápido y ella lo alcanzó repetidas veces finalmente necesitando la ayuda de un cuchillo. Alternaba entre la derecha y la izquierda, el cuchillo y el tenedor.

Mientras tanto, en la esquina, Ichigo solo podía pensar en una cosa…

_Mierda…_

Afortunadamente, había sido salvado por la llegada de alguien más.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-El desayuno –fue capaz de responder Ichigo-. ¿Renji? ¡Renji! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Renji se giró para mirar con poco interés hacia él.

-Tengo una llave, capullo

-Oh, ¿y por qué estás aquí? –Ichigo hizo el tenedor a un lado-. ¡Ey, Kuchiki!

Rukia dejó de intentar obligar a bajar a aquella cosa al triturador de basura y se percató de la presencia del hombre por vez primera. Lo había visto antes, pero en realidad no se lo habían presentado.

-Oh –dijo ella suavemente y caminó hacia allí, olvidándose de la comida. La cara de Ichigo se volvió verde al ver como la cosa saltaba hacia afuera por la ventana de la cocina.

-Kuchiki Rukia –se presentó a sí misma y le tendió una mano.

Renji sonrió.

-Lo sé, yo soy Abarai Renji.

-Antes de que vosotros dos os pongáis en plan amistoso en frente de mí –los interrumpió Ichigo alzando la voz-, dime qué es lo que quieres.

Renji se enderezó y caminó hacia la salita mientras los otros dos lo seguían. Se dejó caer en un confortable sillón y miró a través de Ichigo sentado al lado de la chica que permanecía de pie. Cuidadosamente, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un envoltorio negro.

-Kuchiki, fuera –ordenó Ichigo, repentinamente serio. Los ojos de Rukia se estrecharon y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Renji habló por ella.

-No, quédate –insistió mientras quitaba el sello para abrirlo-. Te concierne a ti también –fue todo lo que Renji dijo antes de examinar la tarjeta. Aclaró su garganta-. Vuestra próxima misión es mañana por la noche y el objetivo es el sacerdote Romano Aulus Dimitri.

-¿Un sa… sacerdote? –preguntó Rukia horrorizada por lo que ambos hombres miraron hacia ella. Realmente no mataría a un cura, ¿verdad?

Renji continuó leyendo.

-Aulus vive en unos terrenos públicos religiosos así que esta misión requerirá precaución extra. Las oraciones de la tarde comienzan a las 8:00 P.M por lo que se enviará a alguien a los apostentos de Aulus para que lo distraiga minutos antes. La distracción mantendrá a Aulus ocupado hasta que Ichigo pueda entrar y hacer el resto.

-Pero tú no puedes… -Rukia intentó hablar, pero fue cortada de nuevo.

-Se ha descubierto que Aulus es un cliente frecuente de una operación ilegal de prostitución Lolita encubierta.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa mientras Renji buscaba la mirada de ella.

-Sus pecados son imperdonables. Debe ser castigado.

Y después de que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas, se produjo el silencio más incómodo que Rukia jamás había soportado. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y habría dado su mano derecha por algo, _lo que fuera_, que rompiera aquel silencio.

Ichigo la salvo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

Renji era ahora el único que parecía profundamente incómodo. Se movió nerviosamente en la silla, tomando una larga y profunda bocanada de aire. Después de que finalmente consiguiera ganar suficiente valor…

-Ella es la distracción.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y esperó los chillidos y gritos que sabía que vendrían, pero nunca sucedió. Entreabrió un ojo para ver que ambos simplemente lo miraban, tranquilos y calmados. Gimió interiormente. Iba a ser más duro de lo que había pensado.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo supo en el instante en que Renji le había dicho a Kuchiki que se quedara, que algo estaba mal. Sólo que nunca había pensando en algo como eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con… distracción? –dijo Ichigo finalmente, reparando en la mueca de dolor de Renji.

-Exactamente lo que digo, ella lo distraerá hasta que tú entres.

-…

-…

-¡EY!

Ichigo y Renji rompieron su pelea de miradas para quedarse embobados al ver como la morena había saltado.

-¿Qué significa eso, eh?

-Uh…

-¡Yo no puedo ser una distracción! –gritó ella haciendo que ambos se encogieran-. ¡Ni siquiera trabajo para tu compañía!

-Ella tiene razón, Renji –afirmó Ichigo en señal de aquiescencia-. Es demasiado débil. Probablemente se equivocaría de todas formas.

No era algo muy inteligente que decir sobre Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me equivocaría, Kurosaki? –gruñó ella-. ¿Estás tratando de decir que no sabría qué hacer en una situación como esa y que acabaría llorando en una esquina?

-¡Exacto! –dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa y asintiendo-. Me alegro de que lo entiendas.

Los ojos de Rukia sufrieron un pequeño tic antes de que girara su cabeza hacia Renji.

-¡Acepto la mierda de misión, Abarai-san!

Renji la miró absolutamente entusiasmado; Ichigo parecía que iba a explotar.

**0OooO0**

-No me gusta esto.

-No te gusta nada.

-Hablo en serio, ella no tiene habilidades. ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie más para este trabajo?

-Andamos escasos de mujeres últimamente. O están heridas u ocupadas.

-Tsk… ¿qué tiene que hacer?

-… No creo que quieras saberlo.

Varios fuertes golpes en la puerta impidieron que Ichigo preguntara a Renji qué quería decir con aquel comentario. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para dejar ver a Hinamori con otra mochila pequeña.

-Deberías poner un timbre.

-Nunca tenía tantas visitas –dijo Ichigo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a la mujer.

-Hinamori, ¿cómo es que tú no puedes hacer esta misión?

Hinamori sonrió a modo de disculpa e inclinó la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Kurosaki, ojalá pudiera pero tengo una misión esta noche con Hitsugaya-kun.

Ichigo asintió y señaló hacia su habitación.

-La chica está allí.

Hinamori sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Ichigo la observó hasta que ella entró y cerró la puerta.

**0OooO0**

La primera cosa que Hinamori vio cuando entró en la habitación fue… nada. Estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas y las cortinas corridas, no dejando pasar el sol.

-Uh… ¿Rukia-san?

-¡Hinamori-san! –gritó Rukia e inmediatamente arremetió contra la otra mujer-. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! ¡He cometido el error más estúpido de mi vida!

Hinamori sonrió calmadamente y se sentó en la cama. Le indicó a Rukia que se sentara al lado de ella y enterró la cara en las sábanas.

-Llámame Momo, Rukia.

-Momo… ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepté?

-No lo sé.

-¡Estaba pensando en que no podía permitir que ese idiota dijera que yo era débil y que complicaría las cosas! –dijo Rukia determinada, incorporándose desde su posición.

Hinamori sonrió.

-¿Pero qué pasa si lío las cosas y él tenía razón? –Rukia se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama con una nube sobre su cabeza (N/T: esas nubecitas de malhumor y tristeza de los mangas, xD)

Hinamori sudaba. ¿Era Rukia-san bipolar?

-¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa, Rukia-san? –preguntó Hinamori-. ¿Cagarla?

Rukia se incorporó lentamente otra vez, con el flequillo negro ocultando sus ojos, no atreviéndose a dejar que su nueva amiga viera lo que había en ellos.

-No, supongo que estoy algo preocupada por… si algo va mal y yo…

Hinamori situó una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de Rukia, lo que hizo que ella la mirara. Sus ojos mostraban aún su desafiante decisión. Hinamori lo notó. Y más allá de toda esa determinación, resultaba difícil ensuciar su miedo.

-No te preocupes, Rukia-san… Kurosaki-kun puede ser un idiota a veces, pero definitivamente no dejará que nada te ocurra.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces antes de que una amplia sonrisa invadiera su rostro.

-Pche, ¿quién necesita que un idiota los proteja de todos modos?

_Pero gracias… Momo._

**0OooO0**

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –inquirió Ichigo impacientemente mientras anudaba las tiras de su capa negra.

-Son mujeres –dijo Renji llanamente.

-¡Hecho! –Hinamori apareció frente a ambos con un triunfante sonrisa sobre su bello rostro.

-Genial, ¿dónde está?

Hinamori se volvió hacia el recibidor y exhaló pesadamente.

-¡Rukia-san, puedes salir ahora!

Se produjo un corto gruñido a la par que Rukia salía de las sombras hacia la luz del salón. Sonrió tímidamente.

Renji asintió impresionado, dando su aprobación. Hinamori sonrió e Ichigo se quedó embobado.

-Parece… -comenzó a decir Renji.

-…una putita –terminó Ichigo por él, ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de los tres ocupantes de la sala. Él los ignoró y continuó-. No puedo creer que vaya a llevar eso…

-No lo escuches, Kuchiki –dijo Renji-. Estás perfecta.

Rukia asintió y se ajustó el traje. Hinamori le había dado un vestido del tipo _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ que terminaba por encima de sus rodillas. Llevaba también un lacito blanco en sus medias de media pierna. Las mangas eran cortas y acababan en volantes de encaje que también adornaban el dobladillo y la cintura. Llevaba Mary-Janes negras (N/T: lo siento, no sé lo que son las Mary-Janes, lo he buscado y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué son, lo siento ¬¬') y guantes blancos y su cara estaba pintada como una muñeca china, con colorete y pintalabios rosa.

-Lo más joven que pude hacerla aparentar fue 14 años –dijo Hinamori a Renji.

-Está bien, has hecho un gran trabajo con el maquillaje.

Hinamori hizo una reverencia, deseándole suerte a una nerviosa Rukia. Luego abandonó la sala.

-¡Todavía no puedo creer que vayas a llevar eso! –dijo Ichigo sacudiendo la cabeza. Cogió la espada y caminó hacia la puerta unos momentos después.

Renji rodó los ojos y guió a Rukia hacia afuera también

**0OooO0**

Rukia caminaba nerviosa alrededor de las espaciosas cámaras. Toqueteaba las cortinas de terciopelo granates mientras intentaba mantener la respiración. Estaba nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo.

Las palabras de Renji sonaban a través de su cabeza y tomó un amplia inhalación de aire para darse a sí misma determinación.

Su cabeza se movió bruscamente ante el repentino crujir de la puerta y vio una espalda con toga de un hombre acercándose otra vez. Armándose de valor, puso la más inocente mirada y entrelazó las manos detrás de su espalda.

El hombre se volvió y sonrió.

-Ah, tú debes de ser Chiyo-chan.

La sonrisa de Rukia vaciló cuando lo vio. Era viejo, realmente viejo, sobre unos 70 años. ¿Así que ese era el hombre al que tenía que distraer? Suspiró aliviada.

No estaba tocando madera todavía, pero podría ser al menos un poco más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Recordó lo que Momo le había enseñado y con su voz más jadeante dijo.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Aulus-sama?

Su mirada lasciva se ensanchó mientras la examinaba descaradamente. Uno de los ojos de Rukia sufrió un tic debido al enfado y la compasión por el escurridizo cabrón.

Se presentó con gestos grandilocuentes y voz fanfarrona, asegurándose de incluir su título al menos en dos ocasiones.

Cuando estaba a tan solo dos pasos de ella, sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Debo de decir, Chiyo-chan, que eres la más guapa de todas las que he tenido a lo largo de la semana.

Rukia intentó sonreír, pero le salió más bien una mueca. Y sabía que si intentaba decir algo, empezaría a tartamudear y, por supuesto, eso arruinaría la imagen que estaba intentando de mantener. Así que Rukia se decidió por dejar caer un poco la cabeza para que no pudiera verle la cara.

Sin embargo, el intento de ocultar su rostro falló cuando él se acercó aún más e intentó cogerla por una mano. Maldijo su innato reflejo cuando lo esquivó con facilidad. Aulus la miró con confusión y Rukia se reprendió a si misma interiormente.

Una vez más, la voz de Hinamori resonó en su mente y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

_Si intenta algo demasiado pronto, Rukia, recuerda, es un pedófilo así que haz algo que lleve mucho tiempo y que un niño haría…_

-Antes de que hagamos nada –Rukia se forzó a si misma a decirlo de la manera más gentil posible-. ¿Podríamos… jugar a algo?

Aulus parecía cualquier cosa menos enfadado. De hecho, juntó sus manos dando una palmada y sonrió.

-¡Me encantaría, Chiyo-chan! Está bien, ¿a qué jugamos?

Rukia se mordió el labio y barajó en su cabeza los juegos más prolongados que podía recordar.

-Um… ¿Monopoly?

**0OooO0**

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? –le dijo Ichigo a Renji acaloradamente-. Solo me estaba asegurando de que lo sabías, porque no quiero que vayas por ahí pensando que eres inteligente, porque Renji… ¡no lo eres!

Renji hizo una mueca de dolor a su lado al golpear una puntiaguda curva; haciendo que Ichigo golpeara con éxito el lado de la ventana.

-Cállate, ¿vale? –le reclamó Renji igual de irritado-. ¿Cómo pretendías que supiera que las oraciones serían 15 minutos más tarde hoy?

Ichigo miró hacia él y tomó rápidamente aliento a través de sus tensos y apretados dientes.

-No lo sé, Renji, ¿tal vez porque _es tu jodido trabajo?_

-No te preocupes por eso –Renji trató de suavizar al hombre que echaba humo a su lado-. Estoy seguro de que Rukia será capaz de mantener a raya a ese tío unos diez minutos más.

Ichigo suspiró y miró hacia la ventana, hacia la oscuridad del otro lado.

-Diez minutos es todo lo que un tío necesita.

**Nota del Autor:**

El final es como un tiro. No, no, de verdad, este es el final de este capítulo. No os enfadéis porque actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Saqué la idea de una escena de V de Vendetta y la cambié para hacerla encajar en mi mente enferma. La película estuvo genial.

Es raro que Rukia los esté ayudando, recordad que solo es para probar a Ichigo que ella es capaz de ser fuerte. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, dejadme una dirección de mail.

De cualquier manera, el día de la actualización vendrá mucho más rápido con cada review que reciba. Juajuajuajua.


	7. Raro

**Nota de la Traductora: Espero que me perdonéis las posibles faltas de la traducción, porque la he hecho lo más rápido que he podido para no dejaros con el intríngulis de lo que iba o no iba a pasar…**

**Regalito de Reyes **

**Se os quiere ;)**

**El Rincón de los Reviews:**

Cute-Sou:_uff… esa escena me fue chunga de traducir. Espero que eso de la "cosa verde" no haya quedado mal del todo :) Gracias por dejar comentario, jiji_

Tonks Lunatica: _actualizo pronto¿ves? Así nadie se me queja… xD Entiendo que la escena queda cortada, así que me porto bien :)_

Hikari-Isis:_yo aún me sigo preguntando qué narices cocina Rukia ¬¬ Si, por desgracia hay casos, pero tranquila que aquí tenemos a Ichigo para solucionarlo todo :)_

kaNa: _me alegro de que te guste, pero recuerda que es una traducción. Si te ves con ganas de leer en inglés, recurre a la fuente, xD_

Lorelai-K:_la verdad es que yo no vi la peli y no sé qué pasa, jeje. Por cierto, tú tienes muchos fics de Bleach. He leído algunos antes de tener cuenta y son muy buenos. Debería dejarte comentario… upss ¬¬. Gracias por leer!_

Antotis:_oh¿lo estás leyendo también en inglés¡Interesante! Si quieres quéjate y ayúdame, XD. Por cierto, me gustó la frase del hongo… jaja_

Itzia-Hime:_más le vale, más le vale… (me emociono aún sabiendo el resultado) xD_

Yuuri no Mai: _en el diccionario de wordreference ponía putilla, pero me gustó más como sonaba putita… jaja… Yo también me partí al traducirlo, no sé por qué, pero aún me suena mejor en castellano, xD. Cierto, Rukia siempre quiere desquiciar al pobre Ichigo, pero eso ya es de Kubo Tite…xD_

lilith-condena:_juju… no sabía que tenía club de fans… ¡ Me entusiasma tu entusiasmo… :)_

Dreamer-san:_bienvenida! Sin más, actualización!_

**N/A: Como prometí, (semi-prometí), aquí está la excitante (mediocre) conclusión de _La Primera Misión._**

****

_Capítulo 7: Raro_

Rukia se estaba quedando sin técnicas. También estaba perdiendo el juego.

-Ja –dijo el sacerdote triunfalmente-. He comprado todas tus tierras. Gano.

Y maldita sea¡esa era la primera vez que ella perdía al Monopoly! Alzó la cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba sonriendo por su éxito.

¿Y dónde estaba el idiota?

Tal y como Renji le había contado, varios minutes después de entrar y tomar contacto con el "objetivo", ella tenía que disculparse, decir que hacía demasiado calor, ir y abrir la puerta del balcón. Se suponía que Ichigo tenía que entrar y acabar con el cabrón y, entonces, ella podría irse a casa y no hacer nunca más algo así.

Se suponía que él tenía que hacer todo eso hacía 12 minutos.

Rukia juró que si alguna vez volvía a ver a ese idiota, el cortaría los huevos y los cocinaría al vapor y luego se los daría a él para desayunar la próxima vez.

-¡¡Chiyo-chan! –Aulus gimoteó y miró hacia ella con sus pequeños ojos negros-. Ahora estoy aburrido.

Rukia sonrió débilmente y empezó a colocar las piezas del juego otra vez. (Otra cosa que ella se preguntaba era por qué él tenía tantos juegos aburridos en su armario. Luego, se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando con un pedófilo y descartó la cuestión)

-¿Te gustaría jugar otra vez? –preguntó ella, rezando para que él quisiera.

Pero parecía que Dios no estaba escuchando ninguna de sus plegarias del día de hoy.

Aulus le cogió la mano con la que estaba recogiendo todas las pilas de dinero y Rukia miró hacia arriba para ver la impaciencia en sus ojos. Ya no tenía más tolerancia y estaba decidido a conseguir por lo que fuera que había pagado.

Rukia se levantó con elegancia y retrocedió, pero Aulus la siguió fácilmente.

-Me gustaría jugar a un juego diferente, Chiyo-chan –dijo Aulus en un tono bajo-. ¿Te unes a mí?

Cogió la muñeca de Rukia y la sujetó fuertemente con sus marchitados dedos. Empezando a enfadarse, ella liberó su mano y se lo quitó de encima. Sus movimientos se habían convertido en los de un gato y un ratón. Él avanzó hacia delante, ella retrocedió.

Él sonrió de nuevo, pero, esta vez, no se trataba de una de sus sonrisas juguetonas. Esta vez había excitación y se deleitaba con la anticipación.

-No eres como las otras –dijo, acercándose aún más.

-Tienes fuego y vida… las otras estaban demasiado muertas.

Y luego dijo una sola cosa que hizo que el delgado y deshilachado hilo del control de Rukia se rompiera.

-¿Eres atrevida?

A la mierda con el hecho de que ella fuera un agente secreto, a la mierda Ichigo y a la mierda su estúpida misión. ¡Ella no era ningún tipo de producto que él podía catalogar como fresco o no! Ella era humana, maldición, y aquel cabrón la estaba sacando de quicio.

Así que lo abofeteó con cada gramo de su fuerza.

Él se quedó completamente shockeado por sus acciones y su mejilla estaba poniéndose ya de un color rojo brillante. La propia Rukia estaba respirando agitadamente con su mano todavía en el aire.

-No soy uno de tus objetos, asqueroso cabrón –le dijo temblorosa-. No te_atrevas_a referirte a mí como a uno… y sobre esas pobres niñas a las que obligas a estar contigo… -ella perdió el hilo, incapaz de terminar mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Se compadecía de esas niñas.

Y entonces, súbitamente y sin que Rukia supiera que había sucedido, había sido empujada y había caído sobre su cama.

Incluso más rápido, él se subió encima de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Sabía que tú no eras una de esas niñas, era obvio. Tienes demasiado espíritu.

Ocurrió tan rápido que su cabeza se tambaleó con confusión. La besó. Rukia se quedó congelada y en shock mientras sus fríos labios tocaban los suyos. La besó a la fuerza, agresivamente, pero cuando su lengua invadió su boca y sus manos deshicieron uno de los lacitos de su manga; finalmente reaccionó.

Pero antes de que pudiera darle un rodillazo al gilipollas donde _realmente_le dolería y procediera a abollarle su desagradable cara, él salió de encima de ella y fue arrojado a un lado.

Parecía que el idiota por fin estaba allí.

**0OooO0**

Sin necesidad de decirlo, Ichigo estaba como loco.

Cuando Renji le había dado la indicación de que finalmente era seguro entrar, él corrió a una velocidad más rápida de la que alguna vez había corrido. Sinceramente, él no sabía por qué estaba tan desesperado por salvarla. Tal vez porque Yamamato la había puesto a su cuidado o tal vez porque sencillamente era una orden. O quizás porque se preocupaba por si la idiota estaba bien o no.

Así que cuando él saltó sobre el porche y se colgó dentro y la primera cosa con la que sus ojos se toparon fue la prueba de que Kuchiki _no_estaba, efectivamente, _bien,_ bueno, naturalmente se puso como un loco. Y cuando vio el más mínimo rastro de brillo en sus ojos, prueba de que ella había estado llorando…

_Estaba jodidamente enfadado. _

Estaba enfadado no solo con el cabrón que la había hecho llorar, sino con ella por haber sido tan estúpida para aceptar esa misión. Admitía que ella era ligeramente valiente y ligeramente fuerte, pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de manejar algo como aquello y ahora él estaría encerrado con una chica traumatizada en su casa.

Le sacó a Aulus de encima con facilidad y lo arrojó a un lado. Inmediatamente, Rukia dio un brinco y escupió hacia un lado, limpiando cualquier traza del viejo.

Aulus parecía completamente desconcertado y los eventos del día repentinamente tomaron sentido.

-Por favor –suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas e inclinándose profundamente -. ¡Déjame marchar, por favor!

No consiguió respuesta alguna y no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Por favor, prometo marcharme y no volverás a verme otra vez!

"…_Tus pecados son imperdonables, debes ser castigado."_

Rukia volteó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras él decía aquellas palabras y cubrió sus oídos con las manos. Aún así, los gritos se filtraron a través de sus dedos. Cuando sintió la presencia de Ichigo frente a ella, quitó sus manos y cubrió sus ojos con ellas.

Ichigo suspiró en vista de la temblorosa chica y enfundó su espada. Era esperado, se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba. _Ahora vienen las lágrimas…_

Suspiró otra vez e intentó pensar en algunas palabras reconfortantes y la miró para ver como ella ahora descubría su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que vio.

Los ojos de ella… había una inexplicable emoción en ellos. Intentó preguntarse que podría ser, hojeando a través de cada posible emoción como en un libro. Cada emoción que podía encajar en las circunstancias. No era tristeza… o miedo… o dolor… era…

Ella sacó otra vez su mano y lo golpeó directamente en el rostro.

Era cólera.

¿Estaba_enfadada_?

Eso era lo más inesperado. De todas las cosas que esperaba que ella sintiera, la cólera no estaba ciertamente en la lista. Ella era realmente rara, muy muy rara.

-¿Por qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó y presionó una mano contra su nariz sangrante.

-¿Por qué piensas? –le gritó ella en respuesta-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, joder?

Él balbuceó estúpidamente durante un rato antes de rendirse.

-¡Realmente eres la persona más rara que he conocido jamás! Esperaba algo completamente diferente por tu parte, quizás gratitud o algo…

-… Gracias entonces –dijo ella por lo bajo.

-¿Eh?

Había subido sus rodillas hacia el rostro y las había rodeado con sus brazos.

-No importa cuánto de tarde hayas llegado, viniste igual así que… gracias, idiota.

Ichigo encontró la atmósrfera demasiado tensa y decidió que le gustaba más cuando ella estaba enfadada. Se burló.

-Como si pudiera olvidarme, era mi misión¿recuerdas?

Rukia sonrió suavemente tras sus rodillas y asintió.

-Supongo.

Después de un momento él se tocó la nariz con cuidado e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Me has vuelto a partir la cara –dijo y se volvió para mirarla.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente contra la piel de sus rodillas, con la diversión asomándose claramente a sus ojos.

-Te lo merecías.

Él la miró durante un momento antes de quitarse su larga capa y tirársela sobre la cara. Ella se quitó la capa de su cabeza y lo miró abiertamente.

-¿Qué?

-Hace frío afuera y tu estúpido vestido está rasgado así que… solo cógela.

-Oh… Gracias otra vez.

-Hum… -él se quedó callado durante un momento antes de hacer un puchero y gruñir-. Pero ahora yo voy a coger frío por ir sólo con estas vendas. ¿Por qué llevas un vestido de Barbie, de todos modos?

-¡Como si hubiera tenido opción!

-Podrías haber rechazado la misión.

-Ah, pero entonces tú te saldrías con la tuya llamándome débil –dijo Rukia y sonrió a través de sus rasgos-. Admítelo. No soy débil¿a qué no?

Él dio media vuelta y sonrió para si mismo.

-Como quieras.

Ella se levantó y caminó delante de él hacia las amplias puertas de roble. Lentamente, colocó ambas manos en los pomos metálicos y empujó.

Nada sucedió. Estaban encerrados.

-Están cerradas –dijo Rukia con suavidad e Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí¿y?

-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí y escapar si están cerradas? –preguntó Rukia.

Ichigo parpadeó durante un segundo antes de que las palabras de ella le llegaran.

-¿Qué… estás intentando escapar?

-Em.

-Bueno¿por qué caminas tan despacio entonces? –preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad-. ¿Te has hecho daño en la pierna o algo?

-No, solo… -ella se quedó callada durante un instante antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el balcón e inclinarse sobre el abismo. Sus ojos se cerraron al ver lo alto que estaba.

-Eso fue estúpido por tu parte –dijo Ichigo detrás de ella y ella saltó-. Intentando saltar sobre la verja.

-¿Cómo has llegado tú aquí?

-Volé.

Sí, en realidad, Rukia odiaba a aquel cabrón arrogante con sus sarcásticos comentarios.

-Bueno, sabía que tu super-exagerada y femenina capa tenía que tener un propósito –dijo Rukia mordazmente-. Así que… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, superhéroe? Fresi…

Ella sonrió debajo de la mano que le había tapado la boca, mientras los ojos de Ichigo empezaban a parpadear incontrolablemente. Le devolvió la mirada y obligó a su mano a volver a su sitio (era _bastante_ difícil mantenerla lejos de su espada, sin embargo)

Oh, de verdad que despreciaba a aquella pequeña enana y su incesante burla.

Suspiró y comenzó a dar media vuelta. Aún así… estaba_ligeramente_ bien… para ser una chica.

_**TBC**_

**(N/A)** Oh buf, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero creo que el hecho de que mis archivos se hubieran borrado fue la mejor cosa que me pudo pasar. Originalmente, había planeado una verdadera escena de IC sobre Rukia y Aulus.

Lo cual me recuerda que os va a encantar el siguiente capítulo porque ellos finalmente… ya lo veréis. ¡¡Muajajajaja!!

**Consejo por favor: **En el capítulo 9, que preferís… A)Ichigo y Rukia salen a cenar o B) Cocinan algo juntos para comer en casa.

¡Enviadme la respuesta en un bonito review! E incluid vuestros pensamientos sobre este capítulo. Mucho amor… :)


	8. Epifanía

Lorelai-K:_bueno, no vi la película pero leí el comic, solo que ya hace bastante tiempo y no recuerdo una escena similar. Si me refrescas la memoria, mejor, xD. Pues sí, el capi ya está hecho, pero no te preocupes porque todos coincidisteis casualmente con la autora. ¡A disfrutar del cap! Estoy segura de que este os va a gustar mucho, jujuju._

Antotis:_Cap 19 en inglés y aún en proceso, pero las cosas ya están bastante cuajadas así que intuyo que no le quedará mucho para terminar. Ah, sí, sí, si es que Ichigo, en el fondo (muy fondo) es un pedazo de pan. :)_

Yuuri no Mai: _Tranquila, al final cenan en casita, jiji, solo que les lleva dos capítulos la velada, xD. A mí lo de la capa femenina me dejó un poco flipada… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensarlo. Y parece ser que Ichigo lleva las mismas pintas del anime, ya que menciona las vendas. ¿No es un poco cantoso el chaval? Y luego se quejará de la espada de Renji, pero la suya también ocupa medio pueblo, en fin… _

lilith-condena:_Pues no te preocupes, porque aunque ahora cenan en casa, en la segunda misión tienen una especie de salida nocturna, que seguro que te gustará. Recuerdo que es uno de mis capítulos preferidos._

Hikari-Isis:_Uff… no hubiera llegado a mayores, es solo que Rukia se quedó tan impactada que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, pero ya se estaba preparando para ir a la carga, xD. ¿Sally-chan? Jiji… ¡me encanta! Claro que puedes llamármelo, xD_

Itzia-Hime:_Como comprobaréis en este capítulo y en el siguiente, aunque ninguno quiera reconocerlo, los dos tienen __mucha hambre._

Kin'iro Kitsune¡_Ie, betsuni! Ya sabía que al actualizar tan rápido tendría menos reviews, pero me dio igual, prefiero teneros contentos y más teniendo en cuenta que se acercan mis exámenes y luego tal vez tenga más problemas para actualizar a tiempo :(_

**Pues nada, que muchas gracias a todos por animarme a seguir y por los reviews que estoy recibiendo. Me ayudan mucho a continuar traduciendo aunque vengan exámenes... :)**_  
_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada…de nada._

_Capítulo 8: Epifanía_

-No quiero que vaya a ninguna otra misión –dijo Ichigo con tozudez por el teléfono.- Estoy siendo serio, ella no va a ser capaz de soportarlo.

-¿Le afectó tanto? –preguntó Renji. Por dentro había ardido de culpa cuando Ichigo lo había informado del resultado de la primera misión de Rukia apenas hace unos minutos. Pero aún así¿qué podría hacer él? Yamamato daba las órdenes, Renji las cumplía.

-En realidad –dijo Ichigo dubitativamente y Renji supo al instante que incluso aunque él no podía ver a Ichigo, el muy idiota estaría probablemente rascándose el cuello con cara de estúpido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Renji, percibiendo confusión de manera clara en su voz.

-En realidad, no parece como si ella estuviera afectada para nada. De hecho, si está algo, es más ofendida que traumatizada. La primera cosa que hizo después de que yo lo matara fue darme un puñetazo otra vez.

Renji hizo una pausa durante un instante antes de responder.

-¿De verdad¿No quedó afectada para nada¿Entonces por qué estás diciendo que ella no puede soportar otra misión?

-Porque yo llegué pronto esta vez, cuando tú la cagues la próxima, Renji, podría no llegar a tiempo.

-… ¿Te gusta? –dijo Renji y una sonrisa de júbilo ocupó su rostro. Por mucho que él pretendiera negarlo y estuviera avergonzarlo de admitirlo, él quería lo mejor para su amigo. Ichigo había sido soltero durante mucho tiempo y Rukia parecía como un regalo venido del cielo en el momento perfecto.

-DIABLOS, NO –negó Ichigo y apretó con fuerza el teléfono. Podía sentir y oír un crujido bajo la presión de sus grandes manos y rápidamente disminuyó el agarre mortal.

-Seguro –dijo Renji con una exagerada tono de no convencimiento. Se quedó callado durante un instante, alegre porque Rukia no había dejado que aquello le afectara. Después de un segundo, algo más que Ichigo había dicho fue registrado por su cerebro.

-Espera… ¿Te pegó otra vez?

**0OooO0**

Ichigo colgó furiosamente el teléfono cuando empezó la risa de Renji e interiormente deseó que el cabrón se atragantara con su propia saliva y muriera solo sobre el suelo de su salón…

Echando humo, solo en el cuarto, luchó por poner su ira bajo control. Renji era un idiota, y el demonio que casi había roto su nariz en _dos_ ocasiones, era una zorra.

Ella tenía que disculparse, por supuesto. Cuando habían llegado a casa la noche anterior, había dicho que lo sentía. Aunque no de la manera que él hubiera preferido…

—_Eh__—__dijo Rukia, mirándolo a la cara. __Ichigo se puso rojo._

—_¡¡QUÉ!!__—__le gritó él__—__. ¿Qué hay tan "eh" en mi cara?_

_Rukia se echó una risita y sonrió de una manera que le hizo bajar la guardia._

—_Tu nariz parece estar bastante mal¿te hice yo eso?_

—_¿Te hice yo eso? __¡PCHÉ! __—__se burló él en un tono de voz agudo y alto__—__. Oh, lo siento, en realidad tu voz es más grave que la mía¿no?_

—_Míratela, tonto, o haré que tu mejilla haga juego._

—_Te odio __—__gruñó Ichigo._

—_Lo he notado __—__Rukia inspiró secamente__—__. Y lamento haberte hecho más fecho de lo que ya eres._

—_TÚ, ZORRI…_

—_¡__Buenas noches, Kurosaki__-__kuuuuuuun!_

Ichigo reflexionó durante un momento. ¿Realmente contaba eso como una verdadera disculpa?

—Oi, te he hecho…

—Por favor, no digas que has vuelto a cocinar algo… —dijo Ichigo, estremeciéndose ante su último intento de hacer algo de comida.

—¡Eso solo pasó una vez!

**0OooO0**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la misión fallida e Ichigo decidió que odiaba al monstruo que vivía con el más que nunca.

Pero aún así, como todo, el prolongado contacto con Rukia había suavizado su… relación. Aún se odiaban el uno al otro y al menos tres veces a la semana ella intentaba envenenarlo, pero cuando antes discutían o se ignoraban, ahora eran capaces de mantener una auténtica conversación.

De hecho, la conversación más larga y apacible que habían mantenido era de solo de 4 minutos y 23 segundos. Aún así, el intenso odio que se tenían al principio había desinflado un tanto. Un tanto.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo tuvo una epifanía.

Seguramente venía de la nada y ahora que se daba cuenta de eso, su vida probablemente sería aún más jodida. Pero era innegable. Sin embargo, aún lo negaba.

Se había dado cuenta de que Rukia no era… _completamente_… poco atractiva.

No estaba diciendo que un día la había visto y había pensado que era el ser viviente más hermoso jamás visto sobre el planeta. Diablos, no. Pero era… ligeramente… un poquitín… guapa.

Sin embargo, había ocurrido de repente. La revelación lo había golpeado como un rayo y le molestaba como una piedra en el zapato. Había sucedido después de que el se hubiera dado una ducha. Salió de entre los vapores, grandes gotas de agua escurrían de su húmedo cabello a su camiseta seca.

Frotó con energía la toalla contra su pelo y se dirigió hacia la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo para beber. Consiguió mucho más que eso.

Rukia estaba apoyada en la cocina, observando algo que había en la sartén. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca, unos boxers grises que acababan por la rodilla y unos calcetines blancos.

Parpadeó mientras ella se rascaba el tobillo con un dedo del pie y miraba hacia fuera por la ventana, con una mirada tranquila en la cara. Muy lentamente, retrocedió y salió de la cocina hacia la entrada. Sacudió la cabeza para mantener el control de aquellos recién descubiertos pensamientos, pero falló miserablemente.

Maldiciéndola, volvió al baño para tomarse otra ducha.

Esta vez, una fría.

**0OooO0**

La epifanía de Rukia vino después de la de Ichigo. Aproximadamente una semana después. Estaba de buenas con el asesino a sueldo y satisfecha con retarle con cada discusión que tenían. No estaba segura de si podía considerarle un amigo o no…

¿Pero entonces por qué estaba tan preocupada porque él no había vuelto de su misión?

"_Es porque cerró la puerta cuando se fue __—__se convenció Rukia a si misma__—__. Si el muy idiota muere, entonces estaré encerrada aquí hasta que también me muera."_

Asegurándose a si misma que esa era la razón, se sentó sobre el sofá y se puso a hacer zapping en la tele, pero parecía que no importaba cuántos canales hubiera, nunca había nada que ver.

Cinco minutos de una exageradamente dramática telenovela, oyó el pomo girar y un portazo. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el recibidor para poder gritarle por llegar tarde.

La visión que se encontró no era ciertamente la que estaba esperando.

Ichigo estaba apoyado contra la pared, goteando agua sobre el suelo de madera. Su cabeza estaba gacha y su pelo oscurecido por el agua del exterior. Incluso desde donde ella estaba, pudo ver la sangre filtrándose a través de los vendajes de su pecho.

Avanzó hacia el vacilante.

—¿Ichigo? —dijo con suavidad, decidida a no torturarlo ahora—. ¿Estás bien?

Él alzó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla duramente y tropezó cuando trató de acercarse. Rukia no se movió para ayudarle todavía, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él golpeó el muro otra vez, buscando apoyo.

—¿Acaso te… —él hizo una pausa para tomar una profunda inspiración— …te importa?

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron durante un milisegundo antes de volverse normales. No respondió y, en lugar de eso, caminó hacia él.

Justo antes de que ella lo cogiera, la mano aferrada a su espada se alzó rápidamente y golpeó el muro fuertemente. La funda negra de la terrible espada descansaba a un pie enfrente de Rukia, bloqueando su salida.

—No puedes marcharte —le dijo Ichigo glacialmente—. No te está permitido.

Rukia lo miró impasiblemente y profirió una corta y no divertida carcajada.

—¿Realmente piensas tan mal de mí, Kurosaki-san? —siseó ella. Lo cogió rudamente por el brazo y lo colocó sobre su hombro, ignorando su mueca de dolor.

—Debería irme —dijo ella y lo arrastró hacia el salón—. Pero no puedo porque _yo_, en realidad, tengo conciencia… —lo puso sobre el sofá— …y me sentiría culpable.

Lo dejó para coger un kit de primeros auxilios del baño y volvió para verlo sin chaqueta, mirando intensamente hacia ella—. ¿Qué? —saltó ella groseramente.

—No tienes una razón para quedarte aquí —le dijo con recelo—. Podrías irte ahora y ser _libre _otra vez.

—Tch —ella concentró su mirada en la mancha que no estaba en su pecho, sino sobre su estómago—. Incluso si fuera un cabrón insensible como tú y pudiera marcharme, estoy segura de que vendrás detrás de mí. ¿Así que dónde está el punto en siquiera intentarlo?

—Esa no es una buena manera de pensar —le dijo Ichigo suavemente. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella desgarró sus sangrientos vendajes—. No puedes simplemente rendirte. Nunca ganarás nada de esa manera.

—¡Eres tan raro! —exclamó ella y alzó las manos hacia el cielo—. Primero no quieres que me vaya y ahora me estás diciendo que me marche. ¡Aclara tu puñetera mente!

—No puedes irte, es inútil, pero eso no significa que no deberías parar de intentarlo. Es muy divertido para mí verte intentarlo y escapar.

El corte era poco profundo, Rukia se percató con un pestañeo. Apenas era lo suficiente para ser considerado una herida. Era bastante largo, lo cual explicaba la cantidad de sangre, pero no amenazaba su vida de ninguna manera.

Lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él descuidadamente.

—Es un corte —le soltó ella furiosa—. Es un maldito corte¡¿actúas así por esto?!

—No —negó él y le guiñó un ojo con lentitud—. Me tambaleé porque estoy borracho. Solo me corté porque, de hecho, estaba borracho antes.

Ella lo miró.

—Yo… yo… incluso no voy a preguntar, pero te diré que eres un completo y total _imbécil_…

—Qué lenguaje —dijo él con una sonrisita—. Tsk, tsk.

Incapaz de sostener aquella sonrisa chulesca, ella cogió un algodón, lo impregnó con peróxido y lo puso sobre su corte. Sonrió triunfantemente al escuchar el chillido de chica que escapó mientras se sacudía del dolor.

—Tú, zorra, zorra, tú…

—Te oí la primera vez —interrumpió Rukia su lista y sacó un rollo de nuevas vendas blancas. Ya había empezado, así que¿por qué no acabar? Después de decirle que se pusiera un desinfectante (quien sabe donde han estado esas espadas y, además¡me niego a tocarte!) ella le ordenó que se levantara.

Él se tambaleó de nuevo, pero recuperó el equilibro y se mantuvo de pie mientras que ella se sentaba en frente de él. Muy cerca de él, efectivamente.

—Pensé que no querías tocarme —se burló, pero su voz era silenciosa—. Estaba cansado y una vez que ella acabara de "envolverlo", quería irse a dormir.

—No te preocupes por mí —le soltó ella. Colocó el final del rollo en el principio del corte y lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras que la otra mano desenrollaba la cinta alrededor de su torso.

Y fue después de la segunda vuelta cuando Rukia tuvo su epifanía. Ella miró más arriba del corte y se encontró con el panorama de su bien tonificado pecho y los músculos de sus brazos. No era estaba exageradamente musculado, pero sin embargo estaba divinamente. Se descubrió a si misma mirándolo descaradamente y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no abrir la boca y babear. Ella era una Kuchiki e Hisana le había enseñado el deber de comportarse como una respetable dama.

Ichigo bostezó sobre ella.

—¿Aún no has acabado?

Rukia se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban muy rápidamente volviéndose malos y miró hacia el inusual y despeinado cabello de él. Ella pegó el otro extremo de la venda y retrocedió rápidamente.

—Sí.

Sin otra palabra, él se tiró sobre la cama y enterró su cara en la almohada. Sus ronquidos sonaron amortiguados por la suave sábana. Rukia se dio un instante para recuperar el aliento y para que el tren de sus pensamientos volviera a la vía correcta. Sin dirigir hacia él otra mirada, saltó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Dudó durante un instante mientras miraba hacia la cosa que le había impedido dejar su prisión. Ella miró hacia atrás desde el recibidor, donde no podía apenas oír sus ronquidos. Mordiéndose el labio, alzó una mano hacia el pomo y lo giró.

Estaba cerrado.

Suspiró y dejó caer su mano a un lado. _Por supuesto, la cerraría él, _se reprendió a si misma. _Fue estúpido poner mis esperanzas en… No creo que deje este lugar durante mucho tiempo…_

Se dirigió hacia el salón y miró hacia su todavía figura durmiente. _Solo que ahora, va a ser incluso más duro…_

_**TBC**_

(N/A) No os preocupéis, no están enamorados, pero son un poco más amigos y finalmente sienten la atracción que la gente de su edad debería sentir. _Finalmente._

Gracias por todos los reviews del último capítulo (gente, sois la hostia¿sabíais?) Os debo todo… No lo sé¿dinero (invisible)? Seguid escribiendo reviews, por favor. Y seguid votando para el siguiente capítulo, las urnas están aún abiertas.

Don't worry, they don't love each other, but they are a little friendlier and finally feel that attraction people their age should feel._Finally_. Comer en casa está ganando.

Os quiero, locos, ahora enviadme un review y aseguradme de que también me queréis. (O que al menos os caigo remotamente bien.)


	9. Incomodidad en abundancia

**Rinconcito de los reviews **

lilith-condena: _la verdad es que al final es mucho peor que el veneno…juju. Pues ahora mismo no recuerdo si Kempachi vuelve a salir o no, pero me parece que no tendrá mucho más protagonismo. Y respecto a lo de Ichigo borracho… es un temita que aún dará mucha guerra :)_

Itzia-Hime: _Un poquito corto sí que es, no sé como lo hizo para cortarse con semejante petoste de espada, jaja_

Lorelai-K: _Estaría bien eso, ¿eh? Pero creo que Rukia lo tiene muy chungo para conseguir escaparse. Y probablemente tampoco tenga ya muchas ganas…_

Kin'iro Kitsune: _Yo creo que a la autora le va el Ichiruki con todas las letras, pero el tipo de Ichiruki ligerito, el más realista, como el de Kubo Tite, que aunque las escenas rebordan amor por los cuatro costados, ¡¡nunca pasa nada!! Pero esto es un fic, así que algo pasará… xD_

Hikari-Isis: _Jaja… muy bueno ) Estoy contigo, la verdad es que ambos están un poquito ciegos. Es una penita que Ichigo sea bidimensional :(_

Death God Raven: _bueno, tardé un poquito porque ando con exámenes. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena._

Tonks Lunatica: _Acabo de mirar el comentario de Violet al que todos hacéis referencia y me parece que lo malinterpretasteis. Ella quiso decir que __aún__ no están enamorados, es decir, que no es el típico fic de "te veo y caigo a tus piés", sino más bien la típica relación Ichigo-Rukia en la que se odian, pero en el fondo se aprecian, y del odio al amor hay solo un paso. El amor es un proceso que requiere tiempo. Eso es todo :)_

threenames: _Me alegra que te guste, pero no es cosa mía, sino de su autora. Yo solo me limito a traducirlo. Y bienvenida:) _

MissLain: _Bienvenida al fic! Espero que te guste aún más este capítulo y los que vienen._

caroone: _Bueno, por las peleas no te preocupes, aún cuando la relación evolucione, ellos no van a cambiar. En cuanto a Byakuya, creo que no tiene más apariciones en el fic y, si las tiene, no de gran importancia. Espero que no te decepcione mucho eso y siguas leyendo… :)_

Mikoto-sama: _De momento no tengo pensado dejarlo y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo, así que no te preocupes ;)_

Yuuri no Mai: _Me parece que a Violet le gustan las palabrejas… jeje. Porque ya lo de Serendipia… Gracias por desearme suerte! Y pues… no vas tan mal encaminada :)_

Antotis: _Sí, los tira y afloja son lo más divertido. Pero dentro de nada habrá aún más tensión en el aire…_

**Disculpad el retraso, tal vez tarde un poquito más a partir de ahora, pero prometo seguir actualizando. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sois genialísimos :**

_Disclaimer estándar aplicado._

_Capítulo 9: Incomodidad en abundancia_

Rukia sacó el cartón vacío de leche y buscó aún más adentro del frigorífico. Parpadeando varias veces confundida, probó suerte en las bandejas de la cima para encontrar un tomate morado.

—Urgh —torció la cara con disgusto y cogió la única cosa comestible. Encontró difícil no vomitar cuando jugos amarillos empezaron a salir. Lo arrojó por la ventana abierta y se limpió las manos.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a nadie en particular—. ¿Dónde está toda la comida?

Debería haberle preguntado a Ichigo, pero él o bien estaba fuera en otra misión, o se estaba emborrachando en algún bar. Quién sabe, a lo mejor la sorprendía comprándole algo de verdura.

Y a lo mejor cerdos salían del techo.

Oyó el inconfundible sonido de la puerta al abrirse y de sus pasos al trastabillar, pero lo ignoró mientras empezaba a mirar dentro de los armarios.

—Oi —saludó él al entrar.

Ella lo miró, volviendo a mirar hacia el armario y cogiendo dos cosas. Él se limpió nieve medio derretida que tenía en su pelo naranja y metió la cabeza rápidamente en el fregadero.

—Estaba paseando cuando esta cosa apareció de la nada y me golpeó —explicó.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rukia, tratando de reprimir la risa. Tuvo buena puntería sin ni siquiera intentarlo…

—Como si lo supiera —replicó él mientras arrugaba la nariz—. Aunque huele mal.

Lo tiró a la basura y se echó un cubo de agua caliente por la cabeza, cuando Rukia se acordó del principal problema.

—¡Nos quedamos sin comida! —gritó desde la cocina—. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Ichigo sonrió para sí mismo en el baño. _Intenta envenenarme ahora, zorra, ahora que toda la comida se acabó._

—¿Y bien? —alzó ella la voz mientras él volvía a entrar en la cocina.

Ella lo miró fríamente.

—Tengo hambre.

Él alzó una ceja divertido.

—Y a mi me importa porque…

Uno de los ojos de ella comenzó a sufrir un tic.

—Escucha, idiota, si no como pronto, alguien lo va a pagar caro. Y cuando digo alguien, quiero decir tú. Y cuando digo pagarlo caro, quiero decir que te _patearé_ el culo.

—Cálmate —hizo el intento y puso sus manos en alto—. Al menos ahora no podrás intentar ningún experimento más que se tuerza horriblemente. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, la cosa viscosa que saltó por la ventana.

—¡Eran espinacas cocidas, no una masa viscosa!

—¡¡Estaba vivo!!

—¡Cállate y dame algo de comida, tío!

—Tch, bien —él se rascó la cabeza durante un segundo, reflexionando profundamente (lo cual solamente lo hacía parecer más como un babuino naranja) —. ¿Quieres que cojamos algo de verdura?

Rukia parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres, completamente incapaz de digerir lo que él acababa de decir. ¿Estaba realmente invitándola a dejar la prisión que tanto odiaba?

—Bueno, me imagino que deberías, al menos, tomar algo de aire sin tener que vestirte como una fulana —soltó rápidamente.

Rukia se ruborizó, no sabiendo que había hablado en voz alta, pero después se puso a echar humo cuando las palabras de él pasaron de sus oídos hasta su cerebro.

—No parecía una fulana —siseó.

Y antes de que Ichigo pudiera continuar su disputa sin sentido, Rukia alzó la nariz muy dignamente y se pavoneó en el trayecto hasta su habitación para cambiarse. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

**0OooO0**

—Me niego a dejarte cocinar, ¿entiendes? Si quieres envenenarte a ti misma, menos problema para mí, pero no te atrevas a meter tu mierda en mi garganta.

Rukia ignoró sus divagaciones y se metió en una pequeña verdulería adornada con carteles coloridos que anunciaban una oferta. Él gruñó por lo bajo y entró detrás. Se apoyó contra el muro, lo suficientemente lejos para que no fuera asociado con ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver lo que estaba comprando.

Al apoyarse contra el susodicho muro, sus ojos saltaron de las verduras que ella estaba manoseando hacia su esbelta figura. Se había vestido apropiadamente, sino incluso un poco atractiva. Un vestido veraniego de color azul pálido y blanco que acababa con un vuelo liso sobre el final de sus rodillas, con un delgado lazo de colorido femenino atado un tanto flojo sobre su estrecha cintura. Había tragado saliva cuando la había visto, y había intentado mantener sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en su compañía, no fuera que más pensamientos inapropiados arrasaran su cerebro.

Afortunadamente, hubo una pequeña sección de tiendas a pocos metros de su casa, así que mientras caminaban, él fue capaz de centrarse en el destrozado asfalto. Rukia disfrutaba de su libertad y tarareaba mientras caminaban. Era anormalmente tranquilizador.

Sacudió la cabeza para hacer regresar sus pensamientos al aquí y al ahora y miró hacia Rukia. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando la vio examinando un vegetal morado que no podía tragar.

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño grupo de hombres relativamente jóvenes, sonreían y miraban hacia Rukia apreciativamente. Ni siquiera quiso saber qué estaban pensando, no obstante, se estaba cabreando. Su ira se incrementó exponencialmente cuando oyó a uno de ellos decir:

—_Parece fácil._

Obligándose a sí mismo a apartarse de la pared, decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó a ella y apuntó al objeto que sostenía entre sus pálidas manos.

—Oh, es una berenjena —dijo ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se la arrancó de las manos y la tiró de vuelta a la cesta.

—Odio a verdura a menos que tenga especias.

—¡Puedo echarle especias!

—No.

Puso una de sus amplias manos en la parte baja de la espalda de ella (incómodo al ver como de bien encajaba) y la guió hacia la panadería. Ella no protestó, pero insistió en que era capaz de condimentar la verdura. Mientras ella enumeraba todas las veces que lo había hecho, Ichigo lanzó una mirada escalofriante al grupo de hombres infelices de la esquina. Sus ojos claramente decían:

_Acercaos a nosotros y os doblaré la espalda hasta haceros crujir la columna_

**0OooO0**

El resto de las compras habían sido bastante fáciles excepto, por supuesto, durante un breve instante en el que Rukia intentó comprar más espinacas, asegurando que ella podía cocinarlas mejor. Ichigo tuvo que taparle la boca con una mano mientras pagaba por la verdura y luego la sacó de la tienda.

Pero ahora que estaban en casa, una colección de coloridos, dulces y olorosos alimentos estaban dispuestos en el mostrador de la cocina. Ichigo se sentó al lado de Rukia que, de pie, contemplaba la comida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, sintiéndose incómodo.

—No sé qué cocinar —se lamentó ella—. ¡Solo compré un poco de todo!

Ichigo sudaba la gota gorda. Era una inútil. Gruñendo, se obligó a caminar hacia el mostrador. Los ojos de ella seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Ayudaré.

—¿Eh? ¡NO! Quiero decir, gracias, pero puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—No me fío de ti para mi cena —dijo inexpresivo.

Las fosas nasales de ella llameaban.

—¡Entonces no te comas lo que yo cocino!

—Pagué por la comida, así que voy a comérmela.

Rukia se rindió finalmente, demasiado hambrienta para alargar la discusión. Después de unos pocos minutos de contemplación, mientras Ichigo mordisqueaba un apio, Rukia se decidió al final por un estofado de carne, con arroz blanco y pollo asado al horno con verduras.

—De esta manera, podemos guardar las sobras y no tendremos que malgastar tiempo todos los días cocinando.

—¿Estás segura de que puedas hacer todo eso?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Te importaría ayudarme sin joderla?

Él asintió.

—Vale… ¿qué hacemos primero?

—Um… Puedo salar y cortar la carne en pequeños trocitos del tamaño de un mordisco. ¿Puedes tú poner esto en remojo, poner el arroz dentro del chisme para cocinar el arroz y luego lavar y pelar las verduras?

Ichigo no se movió, solo continuó royendo en su postura y elevó una ceja. Rukia lo miró confundida durante un momento antes de rodar los ojos.

—¿Por favor?

Él sonrió y empezó y, durante un segundo, el corazón de Rukia se sobresaltó.

**0OooO0**

Rukia sonreía y respiraba el delicioso aroma del guiso. Lo removió y decidió dejarlo cocer durante unos pocos minutos más. Saltaba alrededor de un divertido Ichigo y luego removía ligeramente al arroz, antes de volver a colocar la tapa.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿no? —preguntó Ichigo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Ella ignoró la cuestión.

—Ya casi está —dijo Rukia, con los ojos brillando anticipadamente—. ¿No huele genial?

—Huele a comestible, lo cual imagino que en tu caso es bastante genial —Ichigo se encogió de hombros. Antes de que ella pudiera tomar represalias, el temporizador del arroz sonó y ella le pidió fríamente que lo atendiera.

Y esto, _esto_ fue cuando todo el infierno se rompió.

Ichigo caminó hacia el chisme del arroz, colocando una mano en el asa de la tapa y levantándola.

Nada.

Moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado en un estado de ligera confusión, lo intentó de nuevo. Aún nada. Sus cejas se fruncieron agitadamente y sus labios se torcieron (el principio de uno de sus conocidos ceños). Colocó la otra mano en la tapa y la mantuvo abajo mientras intentaba sacarla otra vez.

Todavía ni una maldita cosa.

—¿Por qué estás tardando tanto? —preguntó Rukia impacientemente. Estaba de pie junto al estofado de verduras, el cual ya estaba completamente listo y apagó el fuego. Ichigo no buscó su mirada, todavía concentrado en el obstinado chisme del arroz.

—Atascado —gruñó y Rukia rodó los ojos.

—Eres débil —se enfurruñó Rukia—. ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un hombre?

Él la miró incrédulo. Se atrevía a llamar a un asesino a sueldo de primera categoría _débil_? Rukia ignoró su mirada y caminó hacia él, cometiendo el segundo error.

Olvidando que había apagado ya el fuego, giró la rueda otra vez, volviéndolo a encender..

Explosión total.

Durante un instante, Ichigo y Rukia lucharon sobre quien había puesto la tapa. Sus violentos movimientos fueron secundados con amenazas de muerte y originales maldiciones. Si hubieran estado prestando atención a su alrededor, habrían notado el olor a quemado.

Rukia empujó a Ichigo fuera del camino, puso ambas manos sobre la asa y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Salió brutalmente con un "pop" y sorprendida, se tambaleó hacia atrás yendo a parar a los brazos de Ichigo.

—¿Llamas a esto duro? —dijo Rukia triunfantemente, no moviéndose de su posición contra su pecho. (Era bastante cómodo, en realidad, Y muy cálido.)

Entonces, sin ninguna otra advertencia, el estofado explotó. Cachos de carne, zanahorias y salsa volaron por el aire y golpearon el techo, gotearon sobre el suelo y cubrieron a ambos habitantes. Rukia se apartó de Ichigo y gimió horrorizada.

—Mi… mi estofado…

—Mi cocina. ¡Tu estúpido estofado ha atacado mi cocina! Supongo demonios violentos _engendran_ demonios violentos.

Ichigo se apresuró en apagar el fuego antes de que pudiera causar más daño. Resbaló en el ahora húmedo suelo y cayó directamente dentro de la vista de la puerta del horno para ver calientes llamas lamiendo el interior y devorando su comida.

—Mierda.

Rukia pasó por encima de su cuerpo para apagar la cocina y se volvió hacia atrás cuando él maldijo. Sus cansados ojos violetas se oscurecieron aún más.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—La cocina está ardiendo —dijo él calmadamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —ella se agachó al lado de él y miro al interior. Gimió de nuevo y miró hacia su pobre y desintegrada comida.

—Deberíamos quitarla antes de que el horno entero explote —señaló Ichigo, con la voz extrañamente vacía. Rukia hizo una mueca y asintió antes de correr buscando un extintor. Entretanto, Ichigo puso la sartén (todavía ardiendo) rápidamente en el mostrador y miró hacia ella.

—¿Dónde está? —Rukia había vuelto.

—… No tengo ninguno.

Rukia intentó controlar su respiración, pero, sinceramente, deseaba coger su estúpida y vacía cabeza y ponerla en la sartén junto con su precioso pollo, así él podría arder en el infierno también.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó lo más calmada que pudo.

—¡¡Nunca tuve una razón para tenerlo antes, porque _yo _puedo cocinar de verdad sin quemar mi maldita casa!!

Rukia se movió para coger la jarra de agua y tirarla al fuego y hubiera sido capaz de conseguirlo, entonces tal vez la cosa entera habría podido terminar allí mismo, Pero no, (también) ella pisó un poco de salsa, resbaló y cayó contra Ichigo que estaba tumbado de espaldas.

Aterrizó encima de él, con las manos aferradas a la tela de su camiseta. La oscura cabeza de ella estaba enterrada en su hombro y tuvo la repentina urgencia de simplemente esconderse allí y olvidarse del desastre que la rodeaba por todos lados. Sus brazos estaban rodeando su cintura cuando ella cayó para asegurarse de que él recibiría la peor parte de la caída. Después de un rato, los brazos de él aflojaron su agarre, pero no la soltaron.

Probablemente se habrían quedado así durante un tiempo de no ser por que el detector de humo comenzó a sonar.

Porque una vez empezó a sonar, empezó a llover.

Bueno, no a llover, pero aparentemente Ichigo tenía mini aspersores en el techo de los que el no sabía nada. Apagó la comida llameante del mostrador y lavó la suciedad del suelo y empapó a ambos toda la ropa. Ichigo se la quitó de encima amablemente y miró hacia el techo que parecía estar bastante lejos.

—Genial —murmuró calladamente—. Simplemente genial.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo mordiseaba el mismo apio mientras que inspeccionaba la recién secada cocina. Estaba en el suelo, apoyado contra los armarios y Rukia estaba a su lado.

—No sé cocinar —dijo Rukia en voz baja y suspiró—. Tenías razón.

Ichigo la miró desde su visión periférica. Parecía cansada y estaba desaliñada, así que decidió esperar hasta mañana para decirle: "Te lo dije". En lugar de eso, se encogió de hombros.

Rukia lo miró durante un momento, antes de su mano se disparara y agarrara el tallo del apio. Lo mordió brutalmente y masticó. Ichigo la miraba.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó—. Todavía tengo hambre y dudo que un apio vaya a satisfacerte.

Rukia meditó durante un instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pedimos algo?

Ichigo se quedó callado durante un segundo, antes de sonreír y estallar en carcajadas.

—Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día.

**TBC (no sé que quieren decir esas siglas, pero Violet siempre lo pone para finalizar la historia y comenzar su propio comentario)**

Antes de que digáis nada, sí, _SOY_ consciente de que como apesta este capítulo. Lo siento mucho, lo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude pero, desgraciadamente, esto fue lo mejor que pude conseguir.

Soy un asco.

Otra vez, lo siento, pero tengo bastante confianza en que el siguiente capítulo compensará la porquería del de hoy.

Review por favor. Por favor. (Y no mencionéis cuán malo fue, no sea que salte desde mi terraza)


	10. La segunda misión

_(N/A): A modo de celebración por haber acabado la mayoría de mis examines finales cuelgo este capítulo. __¡Disfrutadlo!_

_(N/T): Esto es muy curioso, yo también estoy de exámenes y he acabado algunos, xD_

_Capítulo 10: La segunda misión._

−Me he dado cuenta de que desde que Rukia está por aquí, siempre me las apañó para que Ichigo me pegue. Y normalmente empieza conmigo estando aquí…

Renji no estaba seguro de a quién le estaba hablando, pero encontraba ligeramente reconfortante decir lo que tenía en mente, incluso si se lo decía a una puerta.

−Veamos, probablemente me vaya a tirar por la ventana si está de buen humor cuando vea esto –Renji rechinó los dientes−. Y si está de mal humor… Yamamato-sama, te odio, viejo chocho.

−¡¡Oooooh, acabas de maldecir al jefe, se lo voy a decir!!

Renji se sobresaltó, con el corazón latiéndole a un insano ritmo. Ichigo estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro. Renji consiguió recuperar el aliento.

−Cabrón –maldijo−. Eres tan inmaduro. Me sabe mal por Rukia.

−Sí, sí –Ichigo movió una mano despreocupadamente−. Solo dime qué es lo que quieres.

Renji movió la mano en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un envoltorio negro.

−Tenéis una nueva misión.

**0OooO0**

Renji era completamente consciente de lo nervioso que parecía en aquel momento y, realmente, ¿quién podía culparle? Ichigo parecía exasperado y Rukia preocupada.

Renji –dijo Rukia afablemente para no asustar al pobre hombre−. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco… pálido.

−¿Pálido? –se burló Ichigo desconsideradamente−. El tío parece como si fuera a hacérselo encima de un momento a otro. O a desmayarse –se inclinó acercándose con una con sonrisa sádica−. Lo que prefieras. Me divierten las dos.

−¿Entonces aceptas? –Renji ignoró los piques y optó por mirar con recelo por la ventana. Parecía que llovería pronto.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Rukia.

−Dudo que a ella le importe lo que pienso, que es "no" por cierto, así que no me preguntes.

−¿Rukia?

−Um… bueno, no he entendido realmente qué es lo que voy a tener que hacer. ¿Podrías explicármelo más detalladamente?

−Claro –dijo Renji y se apoyó contra el acolchado brazo de una butaca−. El objetivo es TJK, el propietario es Kojima Li, edad 26 años. Su padre se retiró recientemente y dejó su legado al hijo mayor. El padre ha estado desaparecido y hay pruebas evidentes que apuntan que era el cabecilla de un conjunto de asesinos de alto estatus no relacionados. Su motivo era asegurar que su negocio estuviera por encima de los otros.

−Vale, ¿y qué tienen que ver las acciones del padre con las del hijo? ¿No deberíais ir tras…?

−Nos esforzamos buscando a Kojima, pero incluso nuestros mejores rastreadores no pudieron encontrarlo. Hay una razón por la que creemos que su hijo puede saber dónde está, considerando el hecho de que alguien ha estado quitando dinero de la cuenta privada de la compañía sin dejar rastro.

Rukia asintió al comprenderlo.

−¿Pero qué pinto yo en todo esto?

−Rukia, no queremos matar a Kojima Li… todavía. Lo necesitamos vivo para conseguir la información. Si eliges aceptar la misión, lo mejor de tu parte sería conseguir llevarte a Li a solas a una habitación durante una fiesta de la compañía y drogarlo para que Ichigo pueda colarse sin causar una conmoción.

−Si eliges aceptar –señaló Ichigo. A él no le gustaba necesariamente la idea de Rukia seduciendo a otro hombre. No sabía por qué le importaba, simplemente le importaba.

Rukia lo barajó durante un momento.

−¿No hay nadie más?

Renji sacudió la cabeza y su tatuada frente se arrugó.

−Últimamente, hemos estado teniendo más y más trabajo y, muchas veces, algunos de nuestros trabajadores vuelven seriamente heridos o básicamente no vuelven.

Rukia hizo una pausa durante un instante y miró hacia Ichigo, que estaba mirando a través de la ventana hacia la cima de los edificios que se encontraban afuera. Tomó aliento y aceptó.

Renji parecía aliviado y a punto de desmayarse. Ichigo simplemente se levantó y se fue a vestirse.

−¡Espera, Ichigo! –lo llamó Renji con urgencia−. No creo que lo mencionara, pero es una fiesta de alta promoción.

−¿Y?

−Necesitas llevar un traje y Rukia necesita un vestido.

**0OooO0**

−De verdad, no me gusta esto.

−¿No hemos tenido antes esta conversación?

−Sí, por la misma razón. ¿No dije que no la quería en más misiones?

−¿Y no te dije yo que yo no hago las órdenes y que solo las sigo?

−… Probablemente vaya a morir esta vez, ¿sabías?

−Qué parte de ti piensa eso. ¿No te lo probó ella misma la otra vez? Además, tú estarás allí para cuidar de ella. Imagino que si se produce un terrible giro del destino y ella muere, simplemente te dejarás hundir en el fango, ¿no?

−No, de hecho, mi vida sería más fácil.

−… Eres un maldito cabrón, ¿lo sabías? Espero que seas_ tú_ el que muera.

−Señoras y caballeros, mi mejor amigo.

Antes de que Renji pudiera continuar ( ¡y él tenía un buen insulto preparado!) Rukia apareció en la habitación, con las manos en las caderas.

−Vosotros dos sois idiotas, ¿no? –dio el primer paso hacia la puerta y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás−. ¿Venís o no?

Renji le dirigió una subrepticia mirada a Ichigo y empezó a maldecir el hecho de que no tuviese una cámara con él. La mirada de completo shock en la cara de Ichigo, combinada con un precioso rubor, era suficiente para chantajearlo durante el resto de sus vidas.

−Estás preciosa cuando te ruborizas, Miss –susurró Renji al oído de Ichigo, quien se puso aún más rojo.

−Tú, hijo de…

**0OooO0**

−Buena suerte, Rukia –la llamó Renji desde el asiento del conductor. Puso el pulgar hacia arriba y le dedicó una gran sonrisa−. Aunque estoy seguro de que no la necesitas.

Rukia sonrió a su pelirrojo amigo con agradecimiento.

−Gracias, Renji.

Renji asintió y se giró hacia Ichigo, reemplazando su amigable sonrisa con una mirada de disgusto. Inmediatamente, Ichigo protestó.

−Oi, ¿qué pasa con esa mirada?

Renji estrechó los ojos.

−Para ti, espero que te caigas de unas escaleras y te partas el cuello.

−¡Qué amigo!

Renji asintió de nuevo hacia Rukia y empezó a alejarse. Antes de acelerar, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

−Y recuerda, Ichigo, no vas para herirlo, ¿eh?

Con esas palabras finales, clavó el pie en el acelerador y se marchó con el chirrido de la goma de los neumáticos contra el pavimento.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera ir tras él, Rukia lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia las puertas de cristal que llevaban a la fiesta. El portero la abrió para ella y Rukia le sonrió encantadoramente. Ichigo puso una cara despectiva cuando vio los colores en cada una de sus mejillas.

Cuando finalmente entraron en la luminoso y brillante vestíbulo del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta, Rukia lo soltó. Ichigo se colocó el traje negro que llevaba con una camiseta negra y una corbata roja. Miró hacia RUkia, que de verdad se encontraba preciosa con un vestido ceñido azul oscuro, de tirantes y a la altura de las rodillas. Era bastante bajo en la espalda, por lo que revelaba su delicada piel de porcelana.

−¿Y tienes un plan? –preguntó su compañero, consciente de que probablemente no lo tenía.

−Sí, inventármelo en el transcurso de la noche.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra y luego la siguió al interior. Como esperaba, por dentro aquello era un infierno, al menos para alguien como él. La gente rica circulaba embutida en carísimos trajes adornados con joyas, bailando acompañados por una suave música. Los vasos de champán tintineaban y una risa repugnante resonaba a través de las altas paredes. Mujeres pechugonas enganchadas a los brazos de hombres que doblaban su edad y enviándoles miradas mortales a la chica con la que hacía nada habían estado riéndose.

Un montón de engreídos, falsos cabrones y zorras.

−Pareces incómodo –dijo Rukia e Ichigo asintió.

−Nunca me gustaron las misiones como esta, donde tengo que ir camuflado como uno más entre esta gente. Prefiero con mucho matar al tío en un callejón oscuro de un pobre vecindario que estar aquí. Me siento más limpio allí.

−Te contradices.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

−No es una contradicción, es una manera de pensar que solo se puede entender cuando uno la ha experimentado.

Rukia decidió no preguntar más y se iluminó cuando el DJ empezó a hablar.

−Llegará pronto –susurró ella mientras que todo el mundo se había callado.

−Ah.

−Damas y caballeros, tengo el placer de presentarles a mi jefe, y no digo que sea un honor solo porque es mi jefe… ¡Kojima Li-san!

Después de unas cuantas dosis de falsas risas, el foco de luz se dirigió hacia las escaleras alfombradas donde un joven hombre estaba bajando. Inmediatamente, las mujeres empezaron a cotillear y saltar. El joven Kojima era realmente atractivo, con una abundante cabellera negra, unos ojos verdes y una conducta que gritaba "chico malo".

Mientras, Ichigo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría aguantar ese tipo con una espada contra su garganta.

−Se suponge que no tienes que hacerle daño, ¿recuerdas? –lo despertó Rukia al reconocer la mirada en sus ojos. A veces él se sorprendía de que ella pudiera leer tan bien a través de él.

Él desvió la mirada de Rukia al objetivo, que estaba siendo bombardeado por un grupo de hombres con cigarros entre los dientes, que le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Pero faltaba algo. ¿Por qué estaba mirando a Ichigo? Sus ojos se abrieron ante el repentino pensamiento, ¿era Li gay?

No, no estaba mirando a Ichigo, el propio Ichigo se dio cuenta. ¡Estaba mirando a Rukia y ella le estaba devolviendo la mirada! Aún peor, en realidad le estaba dedicando una tímida sonrisa.

El estómago de Ichigo se revolvió.

−Dios mío –dijo, con un tono que se acercaba el de horror−. ¿Estás… _flirteando_?

Rukia no rompió el contacto ocular, sino que con destreza consiguió clavar su afilado tacón en el pie de Ichigo. Él se sorprendió de ser capaz de aguantar un grito y se aplaudió a sí mismo.

−Lárgate.

−¿Qué?

−Que te largues –repitió ella−. No puedo quedarme a solas con él si tú estás revoloteando alrededor de mí.

−Sí, claro, ¿con esta gente? –miró hacia ella con incredulidad−. No hablas en serio.

−No tienes que mezclarte con ellos si no quieres, pero te estoy hablando en serio cuando te digo que te vayas –sin esperar por su respuesta negativa, Rukia empezó a buscar a su koi (N/T: sin traducir del original, del japonés: querido) pececito y se alejó de Ichigo.

Él parpadeó durante un instante en señal de derrota.

−Como sea –se dijo, mientras sus ojos ámbar escaneaban las perspectivas. Se le iluminó la mirada cuando descubrió lo que estaba buscando.

El bar.

**0OooO0**

Kojima Li era un hombre impresionante, una fuerza brutal por la que retroceder. Era fuerte y asututo y para conseguir que siguiera su plan, Rukia tenía que ser astuta, sigilosa e inteligente.

Bueno, no realmente.

De hecho, todo lo que le había costado había sido una mirada agradable, un tímido rubor, una sonrisa y él ya estaba instantáneamente en sus manos. Lo había sobreestimado, pero tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que había sido.

Y ahora mismo, ella estaba creando un alias espléndido de misteriosa y dulce fiestera que no tenía nada de sospechosa. Sin embargo, ella imaginaba que podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor si no tuviera un par de brillantes ojos ámbar clavados en la nuca.

Estúpida fresa.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo estaba disgustado. Sabía que Rukia era una Buena actriz, pero nunca hubiera supuesto que era _tan_ buena. Ella dejaba escapar risitas en los momentos adecuados, se ruborizaba cuando debía hacerlo y sonreía con el brillo exacto en su mirada.

¡Y él odiaba eso!

Prefería con mucho el enfado, los gritos, de la profana enana que estaba acostumbrado a ver cada día. Esta Rukia era rara y… decente. Ew.

Sus miedos (no era que él los reconociera como tales) fueron absueltos cuando un hombre vino a felicitar a Li y Rukia se tomó un momento para girarse y dirigirle una mirada que claramente decía: _"Deja de mirarme, idiota, o te mato"._

Síp, la misma Rukia de siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ**

¡Ok! Otra misión, ¿no es bonito? Y también, antes de que la gente empiece a maldecirme por darle siempre a Rukia el trabajo de distracción porque es una chica, entiendo de donde vienen las quejas. Pero, por favor, no os enfadéis conmigo porque vamos a ver más de ella en la tercera (y última) misión.

Con cada review, la fecha de actualización se acelera. Así que si estáis impacientes, ¡os sugiero que enviéis reviews!

Soy malvada.

**La traductora**

Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber abandonado el fic durante tanto tiempo, pero lo cierto es que apenas puedo compaginarlo con mi vida diaria. De todas maneras, una promesa es una promesa y yo prometí que lo acabaría, así que, tarde o temprano, "Serendipity" estará completo.

Por cierto, a quien me dijo que no podía encontrar el fic en inglés, simplemente que mire en los favoritos de mi cuenta, está allí

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo, siento no poder comentarlos uno a uno como hacía antes.

Espero dejar pronto otro capítulo.

De verdad, gracias por todo.

Nos leemos )


	11. Naranja con envidia

N de T: Quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar con la frecuencia que debería. No sé si ya lo he dicho antes, pero en todo caso lo reitero. No tengo intención de abandonar la historia sin terminarla, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me podrá llevar. Me gustaría que supierais que leo todos y cada uno de los reviews, pero que no puedo ponerme a contestarlos uno por uno, aunque son la razón por la que soy incapaz de dejar el trabajo sin hacer y espero que algunos lectores se queden conmigo hasta el final. Este capítulo es el principio de lo más interesante, jeje. Espero que os guste como ha quedado. ¡Todo vuestro!

_Renuncia de responsabilidad aplicada (disclaimer)_

_(N/A) Jojojo, Creo que a todos vais a disfrutar con este capítulo…_

_Capítulo 11: Naranja con envidia._

Ichigo no era el tipo de persona que admitiría directamente algo que fuese potencialmente perjudicial para su ego. Es más, tenían que obligarle (normalmente Renji) y normalmente era más difícil conseguir eso que que los olmos diesen peras.

Incluso aunque lo negase si alguien fuera a preguntarle, estaba loco de celos. Además, nadie en su sano juicio lo creería considerando el torrente de ira que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Lo que es peor es que está loco de celos a causa de su objetivo, porque ese tipo está tocando a Rukia. Y no solo tocándola. Tienen las manos unidas sobre la mesa y él intenta constantemente meterle la lengua en la oreja. Y lo hace con una sonrisa en la cara, como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerlo.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas, ¡Rukia le está dejando! No, no solo eso, sino que tiene una estúpida sonrisa en su estúpida cara mientras deja que ese cabrón la toque… estúpidamente.

Ichigo bajó el chupito con los hielos y el alcohol y le hizo señas al barman para que le pusiera otro. El hombre lo miró con cansancio, considerando que Ichigo ya había bebido bastante, pero la fiera mirada ámbar de él lo asustó y obedeció rápidamente.

Después de retirar la vista de la "pareja", miró hacia el estante con bebidas y copas frente a él al girar en el taburete. El hombre de bigote volvió y le puso a Ichigo su bebida.

−Podrías simplemente poner la botella entera –dijo Ichigo con voz ronca−. Me ahorraría el problema de tener que llamarte y te ahorraría el problema de tener que venir hasta aquí.

−Um… No… no… creo que sea una bu… buena idea –el hombre hizo una pausa−. Lo siento.

Ichigo simplemente le respondió con un vago gesto de la mano y dejó caer la cabeza en la palma de su otra mano.

−No te preocupes, no voy a emborracharme. Tolero muy bien el alcohol y no voy a bebérmela toda… solo dame la botella.

El hombre dudó durante un segundo y finalmente cedió. Cogió una de las botellas medio vacías (por si acaso) y se la dio al hombre de pelo anaranjado. Ichigo le dio las gracias y miró hacia otro lado, dándole a entender al hombre que ya podía marcharse. El camarero no tardó en escurrirse, completamente aterrorizado por el aura del joven.

Después de otros dos chupitos y de haber echado a una joven morena que había venido con esperanzas de charlar (la espantó con una mirada amenazante), se volvió para comprobar si Rukia ya había llevado al hombre a la recóndita habitación.

Sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas cuando los vio de pie. Bailando.

**0OooO0**

Li estaba bien. Era un poco aburrido y arrogante, pero Ichigo también era arrogante. Bueno, Ichigo nunca era aburrido, ni por un instante. Y en cuanto a su arrogancia, bueno, ella la encontraba bastante… sexy.

Oh… _no _acababa de pensar eso.

Así que cuando Li se puso de pie y le pidió que bailase con ella, aceptó. Aunque solo fuera por el hecho de quitarse a Ichigo de la cabeza. La música era lenta y requería un contacto cercano con más rozamiento que baile. Li parecía disfrutar del momento y Rukia sabía que una vez que la canción acabase, sería el momento perfecto para invitarlo a la habitación.

De pronto, los dos cambiaron de posición y ella interceptó la mirada de Ichigo, que parecía completamente furioso. Se limitó a sonreír traviesamente y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Li.

**0OooO0**

Cuando Rukia ignoró su mirada de advertencia y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de aquel tío, Ichigo tuvo ganas de gritar.

No le parecía normal y, por un momento, sus sentimientos fueron más allá de los celos. Aunque Rukia bien podía estar acostumbrada a aquel tipo de reuniones sociales, no parecía encajar en medio de aquella gente. Estaba fuera de lugar. Claro, tal vez otros se tragarían su actuación, pero solo él, que realmente sabía quién era ella, podía darse cuenta de eso.

Tampoco parecía encajar con Li, a pesar del hecho de que parecían una atractiva pareja.

Ichigo sintió que si ella tuviera que encajar con alguien… ese alguien sería él. No se avergonzó de admitirlo. De algún modo, sabía que ella era el agua que apagaría su fuego. O eso, o sería el combustible.

Ichigo imaginó que si él estuviera en el lugar de Li, Rukia encajaría perfectamente en sus brazos. Sus curvas se unirían a las suyas conformando un solo ser. Ichigo imaginaba que había un lugar en la espalda de ella especialmente diseñado para sus manos y un lugar en el cuello de él hecho solo para su cabeza. Como dos piezas de un puzle que no parece que vayan juntas, pero que sabes que encajarán. Uno nunca sabrá cómo o por qué, pero simplemente lo sabes.

Entonces Ichigo empezó a preguntarse cuándo se había convertido en un puñetero poeta.

**0OooO0**

-Li-kun, ¿te gustaría tomar algo en otro sitio? –preguntó Rukia contra la oreja del hombre. Ella misma se sorprendía de lo buena que era.

Li la apartó y le sonrió con malicia, lo que probablemente derretiría a un montón de mujeres.

−Qué idea tan maravillosa, Rukia, pero no estoy muy familiarizado con este hotel.

¡Punto!

−Teniendo en cuenta que yo sí lo estoy, no importa –insertó una risita tonta ahí−. Vamos, tomemos el té.

Lo cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas dobles que los llevarían a la habitación cerrada. Ella se giró para buscar a Ichigo con la mirada, pero él no estaba en ningún lugar visible.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió guiando a Li hacia afuera, esperando que Ichigo estuviera ya en el punto acordado.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo volvió del baño y se sentó en el bar, maldiciendo entre dientes al percatarse de que alguien le había robado el vodka. Suspiró y buscó a Rukia en la pista de baile pero no pude encontrarla.

Porque se había ido.

Maldijo el oportuno momento y corrió hacia la puerta esperando que el tipo estuviera ya inconsciente y así pudiera sacarlos a los dos de allí y ser libre otra vez.

**0OooO0**

Li se sentó frente a ella, admirando sus movimientos graciosos y sofisticados mientras servía el té en unas tazas y una tetera con motivos florales. Aún halagada como estaba, también se sentía ligeramente molesta porque él la estaba contemplando tan de cerca. ¿Cómo iba a echar la droga en su bebida? No era como si pudiera ponerse a gritar: "¡mira, un ratón" y dejarla caer cuando se girase. Pensaría que estaba loca.

Rukia lo meditó durante unos instantes y se encogió de hombros.

−Ey, ¿qué es eso? –dijo señalando algún punto detrás de él.

Cuando él se giró tontamente para mirar, quitó una pastilla blanca de la cima de su colgante y la dejó caer en su bebida.

-No vi nada –respondió confundido.

-Um, lo siento. Debo de estar imaginándome cosas –le acercó el té y bebió del suyo. Él pareció perplejo durante un instante antes de beber un trago de su propio líquido amarronado.

Rukia lo contemplaba con impaciencia, pero no parecía suceder nada. Li empezó a quejarse de su compañía otra vez y ella parpadeó.

Por supuesto que no caería redondo de inmediato. Llevaría un rato. ¿Pero cuánto?

Y decidió entretenerlo. Después de todo, era buenísima en eso. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los ojos de él se volvieron inestables y sus palabras empezaron a arrastrarse. Le dirigió una sonrisa de borracho y estiró una mano para cogerle la suya.

−Eres tan bonita, Rukia-chan –balbuceó−. Como una preciosa nube. De hecho estaba esperando impresionarte lo suficiente como para que me dejaras follar contigo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

−No –Rukia se movió nerviosamente.

−¡Maldición! De verdad me gustaría… y pareces bastante lista. No tanto como yo, jaja, pero casi –unos segundos después−. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres follar conmigo? Porque soy muy bueno.

−Sí, segura.

Li sacudió la cabeza para reordenar sus pensamientos y observó a Rukia más de cerca. Se acercó hacia adelante y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Rukia y ella le dejó. Solamente unos pocos segundos más…

−Pero eres tan bonita –dijo con suavidad, con los ojos caídos−. Creo que te quiero.

Si a Li le hubieran dado otro minuto más, probablemente se habría desmayado y la misión habría sido un éxito. Pero sucedió que un furioso Ichigo irrumpió y golpeó la nuca de Li con su espada enfundada y, efectivamente, se desmayó.

−¿Por qué narices has hecho eso? –gritó Rukia indignada−. ¡Ya casi lo tenía!

−Por favor –escupió Ichigo−. Estaba declarando su amor por ti. Si yo no hubiera entrado, probablemente te habría pedido matrimonio.

Rukia se encontró perdida por una vez. Después de farfullar durante un rato, finalmente recuperó el control de las palabras y le devolvió la contestación.

−¡NO! ¡Lo tenía justo dónde quería!

−¿Dónde es eso, a dos centímetros de tu cara?

−¿Qué… tú… no? ¡¡CAPULLO!! Mira, se suponía que tu no tenías que herirlo. Si no hubieras entrado… ¡no te vayas, aún no he acabado!

Ichigo ignoró sus gritos y empezó a caminar hasta entrar en el coche que los esperaba. El ruido estaba empezando a irritar su resacosa cabeza.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo no entendía qué le pasaba. Incluso después de dejar a Li junto a Renji y en la vuelta a casa, ella no se había callado aún. Intentó ignorarla, pensando en algo tranquilo… como en koalas. Pero en cada intento la voz de ella volvía a empezar la letanía.

_¡Se suponía que no tenías que hacerle daño!_

_¿Lo tenía bajo control!_

_¡Mi plan era perfecto y tú lo arruinaste!_

-¡Lo estaba haciendo bien sola! –chirrió Rukia en su oído por enésima vez. No le sentaba bien, su cabeza se resentía por los efectos del alcohol y su cerebro estaba rezando por un breve instante de paz y una aspirina.

-¿Tú… -ella intent decir algo, pero el control de Ichigo ya hacía tiempo que había amenazado con perderse.

−¡Cállate, joder! –le gritó con el doble de intensidad.

Rukia pareció retroceder durante un segundo antes de apretar los labios e inhalar aire.

-¡Hazme callar! –le devolvió ella el grito.

Ichigo miró hacia sus pequeños labios, los mismos que no le dejaban descansar en paz y pensó "al carajo".

Se le echó encima con agresividad y selló los labios de ella con los suyos. Ella se congeló durante un segundo, antes de debatirse. Demasiado tarde, él ya la había sujetado por las muñecas con las manos, poniéndoselas contra la pared.

Él sabía que una vez que la soltase, empezaría a chillarle de nuevo, así que la sujetó tanto como pudo, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, sin encontrar una respuesta. Por eso fue una grata sorpresa cuando ella empezó a probar a devolverle el beso. Él espió a través de un ojo para encontrarse con que ella tenía ambos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sonrió contra sus labios y ella debío de sentirlo porque se olvidó de las inhibiciones y lo besó con tanta energía como la que él había empleado. Los labios suaves de ella resbalaron sobre los suyos fácilmente mientras levantaba la cabeza para un mejor acceso.

Ichigo se separó en busca de aire y un único pensamiento lúcido llegó a su cerebro antes de que se sumergiera en busca de más. _Es la mejor aspirina que he tomado nunca. _

Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él la agarraba por las caderas para atraerla contra su cuerpo. No estaba satisfecho con el ritmo al que estaban yendo y rápidamente introdujo la lengua entre sus labios. Cuando ella tragó saliva, aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar en su boca durante un breve instante y luego volvió a guardarla en la suya, no fuera a ser que ella sintiera la necesidad de mordérsela para detener lo que no deseaba que sucediese.

Pero parecía que lo que él pensaba que ella no deseaba que sucediese no era verdad ya que sintió la lengua de la propia Rukia contra la suya. Se rió otra vez contra ella y ella se separó.

−¿Qué? –le preguntó ruborizada e Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que estaba en ese momento. Por supuesto, le echó con facilidad la culpa a los muchos chupitos que se había tomado antes…

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, excepto que… eres un poco sorprendente.

Ella elevó una ceja, confusa. Él suspiró.

-¿Siempre eres tan corta? –le preguntó−. Quiero decir que nunca pensé que besaras tan bien. Daba por sentado que nunca habías besado a nadie –la tanteó con una sonrisilla, esperando por la respuesta que sabía que vendría.

−Podría decir lo mismo de ti –le respondió con una mirada de superioridad−. Pero supongo que habrás practicado en las almohadas y en los ositos de peluche.

Él gruñió.

−Ouch, touché.

-A –y lo besó de nuevo. Él exploró cada cavidad y detalle de su boca y la memorizó por necesidades futuras. Solo por si acaso.

Ella sabía a nieve (tan ridículo como suena) y a té de jazmín. Una sorprendente combinación, pero sí, así era como Rukia sabía, y él descubrió que le gustaba mucho su sabor.

Los dedos de Rukia se hallaba ensortijados entre su cabello, dándole algún que otro tirón cuando el se ponía demasiado fiero. Se apartó de sus gastados labios para plantarle besos en su cremoso y expuesto cuello, haciéndola gemir de placer. Pero cuando él le plantó la boca en la clavícula y empezó a sorber, lo apartó rápidamente y lo miró.

−Ni de coña me vas a hacer un chupetón –le espetó poniendo cara de póker. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de conquistar sus labios otra vez.

Dedició que Ichigo sabía a cerveza (puag) y a algún tipo de especia… parecida a la canela. Nunca antes le había gustado la canela, pero pensó que en ese momento podía hacer una excepción.

Se encontraron moviéndose hacia la pared. Rukia los condujo al comedor. Sus piernas golpearon el brazo del sofá y los dos cayeron sobre él. Ichigo aterrizó encima de ella, pero enseguida se adaptaron de manera que él no la aplastaba con su peso.

El alcohol les había dado el empujón necesario, pero tan pronto como el calor del momento desapareció, Rukia se encontró a sí misma mareada. Estaba cansada, la ventana estaba abierta dejando pasar el frío y haciendo que Ichigo pareciera aún más cálido. Ella fue a por un último beso y no volvió a buscar sus labios.

Ichigo estaba también demasiado cansado y rodeó su fina cintura con un brazo, acercándola. Él estaba en el lado abierto del sofá, asegurándose de que si alguno de los dos caía al suelo, ése fuera él.

El cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al suyo perfectamente y supo que su teoría de antes acerca de encajar quedaba probada. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y ella enterró su cara en su cuello mientras las manos de él le acariciaban la piel de la espalda. Él acercó su cabeza al oído de ella e hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

−Lo siento, Rukia –murmuró antes de caer en un ligero sueño.

A Rukia le empezó una quemazón en los ojos ante la llegada de las lágrimas. No tenía que preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso, porque sabía perfectamente qué significaba. Sabía que lo suyo solamente tenía que ver con algo de atracción y borrachera, sabía que él no se preocupaba por ella. Era perfectamente consciente de que al día siguiente se despertarían como si nada hubiera cambiado.

¡Lo sabía, mierda! Sabía que él estaba borracho y que debiera haberse dado cuenta antes de devolver el beso. Ahora ella iba a ser la única dolida y él se estaba disculpando con anticipación.

Sorbió por la nariz calladamente y se maldijo por sentirse demasiado unida a él. Él no era nada más que su secuestrador y tenía que recordar eso. Y la extrema atracción que había sentido por él esa noche tenía que olvidarse.

Suspiró con resignación cuando el estrés de la noche la alcanzó. Despreocupándose de todo en el momento, se enterró aún más en sus brazos y se deleitó con su calor. Podía no tenerlo mañana, pero aún le haría más daño si no pudiera tenerlo esa noche.

_**Continuará**_

(N/A): ¡Se besaron! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Soy una buena escritora de escenas de besos o está tan mal escrita como pienso que está?

Fue bastante incómodo escribirlo y estaba preocupada, así que me llevó un rato subirlo. Lo siento, ¿eh? Espero que os haya gustado…


	12. Paranoia

_Renuncia de responsabilidad aplicada (disclaimer) _

_Capítulo 12: Paranoia_

Rukia se revolvió y sus ojos cerrados se fruncieron confuses ante la falta de espacio. Algo no iba bien. La cama de Ichigo era de tamaño familiar… además, nunca crujía cuando daba vueltas.

Abrió gradualmente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una capa negra. Aish, estaba en el sofá. Estaba en el sofá porque ayer se había liado con Ichigo y se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos antes de que la importancia de los recuerdos la golpeara finalmente y saltase del sofá. Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes oscuras del cielo y también las cortinas, dándole a todo un toque infernal.

Buscó a Ichigo y lo encontró en el suelo al lado del sofá. Aparentemente, se había caído mientras dormía.

En los labios de Rukia se formó una sonrisa triste mientras lo observaba respirar rítmicamente tendido de costado.

La noche anterior él estaba borracho así que probablemente no recordaría nada. Sabía que debería estar agradecida, pero sinceramente, no lo estaba. Una parte de ella quería que él lo recordase, incluso si había estado mal.

No, mejor que estuviera borracho. Mejor.

Ahora solo necesitaba creérselo.

Rukia pasó sigilosa sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo y zigzagueó hasta llegar a su dormitorio para poder dormir un poco más. Todo el rato iba repitiéndose la misma cantinela en la cabeza.

**0OooO0**

_Probablemente piense que estaba borracho y que lo olvidé. Eso está bien. _

Ichigo abrió los ojos cansado y observó a Rukia dar los últimos pasos antes de desaparecer de su vista. Suspiró antes de levantarse y acostarse en el sofá. Probablemente se había caído después de quedarse dormido.

Gruñendo levemente, se restregó los ojos enrojecidos. No tenía resaca pero su cabeza todavía martilleaba debido a los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Oh, recordó. Estaba pensando en que le había gustado besarla.

También había empezado a pensar que Renji tenía razón. _Era_ un idiota.

**0OooO0**

_¿Dónde está la lógica en intentar dormir? No es como si pudiera…_

Se escuchó un estrépito en la cocina, lo más probable es que se tratase de las sartenes cayéndose, y luego se escuchó también una maldición amortiguada por parte de su compañero de piso. Rukia ocultó su risita contra la almohada. Parecía que ya no tenía sentido tratar de seguir callada.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Debía levantarse y saludarlo? ¿Debía finger que seguía dormida, preferiblemente durante el resto de su vida?

Pche, eso no era algo que Kuchiki Rukia haría.

Así que despacito, posponiéndolo tanto como pudo, puso ambos pies en el suelo al lado de la –ahora sí− conocida cama y caminó de puntillas todo el pasillo −que parecía haberse alargado− hasta la cocina. Aún así, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Ichigo echar azúcar en el café, todavía con su arrugado esmoquin.

Un instante más tarde, él se volvió hacia ella y dudó durante un milisegundo antes de dirigirle su habitual sonrisita de suficiencia. Rukia creyó escuchar el estruendo de su corazón al romperse mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

−Buenos días –dijo finalmente, con la voz áspera debido a algo que no era cansancio.

Después de todo, la ignorancia es una bendición.

_**Dos semanas después…**_

Rukia pasó una página de su libro y continúo leyendo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el ruido de la televisión. Se preguntó con vaguedad cuántos vasos sanguíneos se le estarían marcando debido al enfado.

Un minuto después, Ichigo bostezaba en el sofá al lado de ella, subiendo aún más el volumen, como si no estuviese ya lo suficientemente alto.

_Pop… pop_

−¡Joder! ¿Estás sordo? –rugió Rukia entre las páginas. Él le devolvió una mirada somnolienta y parpadeó lentamente. Rukia sintió al menos otros siete vasos sanguíneos marcársele.

Antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa, el teléfono empezó a sonar. En su larga estancia, Rukia había aprendido que él prefería esperar a por el mensaje, por si era Renji, así podía evitar hablar con él.

Después de tres tonos, la grabación de una monótona voz de mujer y un largo bip…

_¿Y te atreves a llamarte a ti mismo hijo? ¿Qué clase de hijo enfermizo no coge una llamada de su propio padre?¡Te di la vida, chico, recuerda eso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme!_

Rukia elevó una ceja.

−¿Se equivocaron de número?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza pesarosamente y subió aún más el volumen de la tele.

−No… es…mi… pa…pa… padre.

−¿Padre?

−…Desgraciadamente.

_Quiero decir que llevamos ya por lo menos 20 minutos en la ciudad, ¿y ni siquiera eres capaz de llamar? ¡Mis queridas Yuzu y Karin están llorando ahora, gracias a ti! Yo… espera [risotada pervertida jojojo] Ahora lo entiendo. No puedes responder al teléfono porque ahora mismo estás ocupado en el proceso de darme varios nietos. ¿¿NO?? Jojojo… ¡ese es mi chico! Solo recuerda la charla número 23, Ichigo, espero que te hayas hecho las pruebas para cualquier tipo de… _

−¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO?!

Rukia observaba divertida la cara roja de Ichigo mientras le ladraba al teléfono. Volvió a prestar atención al libro solo para levantar la mirada un par de minutos después cuando él colgó el teléfono y enfadado arrugó la nariz.

−¿Malas noticias? –preguntó Rukia despreocupada.

Él se giró para mirarla.

−Quiere que le haga una vistia. ¿Quieres venir?

Rukia parpadeó, varias veces. Y después un par de veces más. Y antes de que pudiera parpadear otra vez…

−Es una pregunta sencilla, ¡sólo responde con un sí o nó!

−Jesús –Rukia masculló para sí misma mientras se levantaba−. Alguien está con el síndrome premenstrual…

Y antes de que un Ichigo, más rojo que un tomate, pudiera dedicarle todas las palabras del mundo del… Gran libro de las palabras malsonantes que no se le deben decir a una jovencita, Rukia dijo sí y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

**0OooO0 **

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Rukia llanamente mientras contemplaba el ofensivo objeto a varios metros de él.

−Um… una mo…

−¡Ya sé lo que es!

Ichigo se estiró como un gato y miró hacia ella con incredulidad.

−¡Nunca puedo ganarte! ¿No acabas de preguntar qué era?

Rukia dio un respingo.

−Sí, pero lo decía en el sentido de que no esperarás que _de verdad_ me vaya a subir en esa trampa mortal voladora contigo, ¿no?

Ichigo parecía confundido.

−No vuela.

Rukia resistió las ganas de tirarle una pedrada.

−Quiero decir…

−Sí, te entiendo y, francamente Rukia, me importa una mierda –Ichigo hizo una pausa para colocar el caso de la moto en su sitio. Rukia se percató, cautelosa, de lo oscuro que parecía el cristal que cubría sus ojos.

−Súbete si quieres. Si no quieres porque eres demasiado _niña_ para subirte, entonces vuelve a casa y cocina –tacha eso− _no_ cocines pero diviértete de otra manera.

Rukia estaba que echaba humo.

−Puedo subirme, perfectamente –hizo una pausa−. ¿Tienes otro casco?

−No, solo agárrate fuerte.

Rukia dudó antes de quejarse y se subió a la parte de atrás de la moto. En lugar de colocar los brazos alrededor de su cintura como hubiera sido natural, se quedó lo más lejos que pudo y enganchó sus dedos en las asas de metal detrás de ella. Él dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de molestia antes de arrancar y salir disparados a una velocidad que podría partirte el cuello.

Casi inmediatamente, Rukia soltó las asas de metal y lo agarró con los brazos por la cintura, tan fuerte que él pensó que le rompería un riñón. Para mejorar las cosas, había enterrado la cara en su espalda y estaba murmurando una larga lista de maldiciones incluyendo amenazadas que tenían que ver con su cuello, bellotas y el intestino de una ardilla.

Varios kilómetros más tarde, él redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse (optando por dejar de torturar a la pobre chica) y se quitó el casco para mirar hacia ella.

−Llegamos, ahora te puedes bajar –le dijo con voz divertida.

Rukia masculló una última maldición desde su chaqueta antes de soltarlo, saltar de la moto y alejarse varios pasos.

−Creo que voy a vomitar.

−Bueno, al menos hazlo en algún lugar lejos de…

Rukia parpadeó ante la vista que les daba la bienvenida. Un hombre de mediana edad, riendo triunfalmente, arrojándole a la cara de Ichigo una zapatilla de deportiva mientras soltaba tonterías.

−¿Papá, qué estás haciendo? –murmuró una vocecilla.

Rukia miró hacia su izquierda y vio a dos chiquillas, probablemente sobre 15 años, contemplando la escena también. Una parecía preocupada, la otra molesta.

−¡Gané! –exclamó el extravagante hombre y Rukia se dio cuenta de que era su padre−. El muy tonto se ha vuelto blando y ha bajado la guardia, pero yo…

−¡QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE ERES TÚ! –Ja, parecía que Ichigo no estaba muerto.

El hombre estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por la hermana que parecía severa.

−¿Quién eres? –le preguntó directamente a Rukia. Toda la atención se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ella y Rukia empezó a sudar frío.

−¿Eh? Oh, soy Kuchiki Rukia –ella se inclinó un poco, lo que parecía hacer chillar de emoción a la niña. No, espera, ese era el padre.

−¡Qué monada! –gritó el hombre−. Soy Isshin, pero puedes llamarme _Papá_. Dime, ¿de qué conoces a mi hijo? –Juzgando por sus cejas, Rukia no pensó que se tragase la excusa de "amiga".

−Soy su… −se mordió los labios antes de que una sonrisa brillante se adueñara de sus rasgos− la planificadora de boda que se encargará del matrimonio de Kurosaki Ichigo y su amado Abarai Renji. Lo felicito.

−¿Ein?

−_¡Zorra enfermiza! _

**0OooO0**

-¿Así que no te vas a casar?

−¡NO!

Isshin suspiró y se recostó hacia atrás.

−Supongo que debería estar decepcionado, pero estoy bastante aliviado. Si te casas con el tal Renji, bueno, ¿cómo voy a tener nietos?

Ichigo resistió las ganas de estrangular a su padre y sacudirle hasta quitarle la tontería de encima, porque si lo hacía, probablemente tendría que matar a Rukia también y a Yamamoto no le gustaría demasiado.

−Si ella no es tu planificadora de boda, ¿entonces quién es?

Ichigo miró a su alrededor con incomodidad.

−Una compañera de trabajo –dijo secamente.

Isshin no insistió más. En lugar de eso, empezó a gritarle por qué todavía no estaba embarazada.

−No apruebo el sexo antes del matrimonio, pero tal y como están las cosas estoy tan desesperado por tener pequeñuelos y pequeñuelas que se me suban a la espalda mientras me transformo en un caballito o algo. Karian dejó de hacerlo cuando tenía tres años y Yuzu se niega desde su último cumpleaños.

−No me gusta de ese modo –dijo Ichigo claramente y se marchó al baño sin decir una palabra más.

Isshin parpadeó.

-¿No, eh? –empezó a reírse maliciosamente−. Bueno, entonces tendré que forzarte a abrir los ojos, niño estúpido…

**0OooO0**

-No.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, papi. Ichigo se pondría hecho una fiera si lo descubriera.

−Y se pondrá, otra razón por la que no deberíamos hacerlo.

Isshin señaló de una forma que un hombre de su edad no debería hacer.

−Pero Yuzu-chan, ¿no quieres que tu hermano mayor sea feliz? Es tan infeliz ahora… y una chica tan linda como Rukia-chan sería perfecta para él.

Yuzu meditó las palabras de su padre. Ella quería a su hermano y por supuesto que le encantaría que fuese feliz. Además, Rukia parecía una buena pareja para él.

−Bueno… vale.

Isshin sonrió maliciosamente y se volvió hacia su oponente más duro.

−Y, Karin-chan, esta es la ocasión perfecta para vengarte por no recogerte aquel día que tenías práctica de fútbol hace unos años. ¿Te acuerdas de cuánto tiempo esperaste?

Karin frunció el ceño.

−En la lluvia.

Karin gruñó.

−Ok, estoy con vosotros.

Yuzu sacudió la cabeza. Pensó en que ella había aceptado para ayudar a su hermano, no para humillarlo.

**0OooO0**

_Entretanto, Rukia…_

Rukia se sentó pacientemente en el sofá, con las manos sobre las piernas, parpadeando varias veces.

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Como si alguien hubiese escuchado su muda pregunta, la cabeza de Yuzu apareció al otro lado de la pared, sonriéndole.

−Rukia-san, ya que tú e Ichigo os quedáis para cenar, ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar el postre?

Rukia miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

−No sé, Yuzu-chan, no soy muy… buena cocinera.

−¿Eh? –Yuzu parpadeó−. No importa, solo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones. Además, ¿no te gustaría mejorar?

Rukia meditó aquellas palabras. Después de todo, ¿cómo podia mejorar si nunca practicaba? Una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro mientras asentía.

−¡Sí, me encantaría ayudar!

Yuzu le devolvió la sonrisa y la guió hasta la cocina. Se puso un delantal con una fresa por dibujo y le dio a Rukia uno amarillo pálido. Inmediatamente, la chica se planteó si debía preparar un pastel de mouse de chocolate con una mezcla de frutas en la cima o una tarta de queso con miga de galleta.

−Me gustaría llegar a ser chef –le explicó Yuzu ante la mirada atónita de Rukia mientras señalaba cada uno de los ingredientes.

Rukia asintió y siguió las instrucciones de Yuzu hasta un punto casi obsesivo, murmurando que no la volvería a liar otra vez como había hecho con Ichigo.

−¿Oh? –preguntó Yuzu inocentemente, viendo que había llegado el momento perfecto para hacer un strike−. ¿Cocinas para él?

Rukia resopló.

−Cocino para mí, él simplemente está por ahí.

Yuzu frunció el ceño.

−No parece que te guste demasiado mi hermano, ¿te ha hecho algo? –no se percat´ço del incremento imperceptible de fuerza en los dedos de Rukia mientras hacía la mezcla.

−Él… es idiota a veces –dijo Rukia calmadamente y luego miró hacia su compañera−. Siento insultar a tu hermano así como así, pero no lo voy a retirar.

−No, lo entiendo.

−…

−Oye, Rukia.

-¿Sí?

-Incluso si dices que no te gusta o que es idiota…. creo que es bastante obvio.

Rukia miró hacia su nueva amiga, lista para preguntar lo que quería decir con eso, pero fue interrumpida por el chillido que Yuzu emitió al mirar por la ventana.

−¡Esos perros están tratando de comerse a mi osito Kon!

Rukia miró también a través de la ventana y pudo ver a dos perros peleándose por un peluche de un león que estaba vestido con un vestido rosa de barbie. Pedacitos de relleno volaron por los aires.

Ouch, eso tenía que doler.

**0OooO0**

Yuzu podia haber sido muy amable al preguntarle a Rukia sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, pero Karin era harina de otro costal. Era completamente opuesta a Yuzu, pese a ser gemelas. Yuzu había sido considerada respecto a los sentimientos de Rukia, pero Karin…

Bueno, francamente a Karin le importaba un pimiento la vergüenza de Ichigo. De hecho, disfrutaba bastante del momento.

-¿QUÉ?

-Te repetiré mi pregunta. ¿Lo habéis hecho ya?

-¡Karin! Tú… tú… has estado con papá demasiado tiempo. A mí no me gusta de esa manera.

Karin bufó ante el patético intento de silenciarla por parte de su hermano mayor.

−Por favor, Ichigo, hasta un mono ciego podría fijarse en la manera en que la miras. Es taaaan obvio.

Ichigo se incendió.

-¿Qué es obvio? ¿El odio que siento hacia ella?

−No estoy segura de que ya sea amor, pero desde luego no es nada.

Ichigo soltó un gruñido.

−Voy a volver a repetírtelo, Karin. A mí no me gusta Kuchiki Rukia.

−¿La _quieres_ entonces?

-No te acabo de…

Karin sacudió la cabeza.

−Dices que no te gusta, lo que lleva a la conclusión de que la quieres.

−La odio. Odio. Antipatía. Desprecio.

−Si esa es la manera en la que miras a alguien a quien odias, hermanito, no quiero saber cómo mirarás a alguien de quien estás enamorado.

−Nunca puedo ganarte, ¿no?

-Además, ¿por qué estás tan a la defensiva? La negación no te sienta bien, hermanito.

Ichigo empezó a padecer un tic nervioso en el ojo. Algo se estaba fraguando. Karin no se inmiscuía en su vida personal así porque sí. Su tic empeoró mientras una cara sonriente le venía a la cabeza.

_Papá._

Algo se estaba cociendo. Se daba cuenta de que Karin estaba disfrutando del interrogatorio por el malicioso brillo de su mirada que gritaba: "¡VENGANZA, VENGANZA, VENGANZA!

Isshin sabía cómo jugar con los deseos de la gente. Yuzu probablemente estuviera en el meollo también, aunque fuese por razones más inocentes.

Tenía que advertir a Rukia.

−Voy a mear.

−Sí, gracias, pero no necesitaba saberlo.

**0OooO0**

Rukia observaba divertida como Yuzu intentaba meterle de nuevo el relleno a su preciado juguete. Milagrosamente, había sido capaz de acabar los pasteles y ponerlos en el horno sin quemar toda la cocina.

Aunque sus ojos miraban de reojo hacia el horno con nerviosismo.

−Rukia-san, estás cubierta de harina –Yuzu se rió ligeramente−. Deberías limpiarte un poco.

Rukia sonrió perezosamente y se limpió una mejilla polvorienta.

−Tienes razón. ¿Dónde está el baño?

−Está al fondo del pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Rukia se lo agradeció y empezó a caminar hacia allá. Sucedió que la primera puerta de la izquierda reventó y una mano le selló la boca con firmeza, arrastrándola al interior.

Sus palabras de protesta fueron silenciadas por una ancha mano hasta que se impacientó y mordió aquella palma con ansiedad.

−¡Eh! –Ichigo se quejó y se llevó la mano al pecho−. ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

Rukia estaba lívida.

−¿Por qué me metes en el armario de las escobas, idiota?

Ichigo se puso mortalmente serio y Rukia empezó a preocuparse. ¿Había pasado algo malo? ¿Qué habría sucedido?

−Están detrás de algo.

-¿Quién?

−Mi familia.

Rukia parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

Él se volvió para mirarla con sus ojos de color ambar y a ella se acordó de lo cerca que estaban en realidad. No había estado tan cerca desde… bueno, desde _entonces_.

Se ruborizó y agradeció que estuviera oscuro. Cuando intentó moverse hacia atrás, algo duro se le clavó en un riñón y la forzó a volver a presionarse contra su pecho.

−¿No lo has notado? –le preguntó él, sin preocuparse por la incomodidad de su posición.

−¿Notado el qué?

−Están tramando algo, algo malo. Me asusta descubrir qué. Necesitamos salir de aquí.

"_¿Qué?" _

-Oh, dios, ¡eres tan lenta! –siseó resistiendo las ganas de sacudirla por los hombros−. Escucha, mi habitación está justo al final del pasillo. Hay un gran árbol fuera de la ventana. Deberíamos ser capaces de escapar por ahí.

-… Estás loco.

-¡No, no lo estoy! Te estoy diciendo…

−¡Deja de ser tan paranoico! –le espetó Rukia enfadada−. No he visto nada _sospechoso_ y…

−¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos ahí?

La puerta se había abierto revelando a un sonriente Isshin, una maliciosa Karin y una ruborizada Yuzu.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron. Su posición era aún más cantosa con la luz del pasillo iluminándolos. Se apartaron del otro tanto como pudieron, lo que no fue mucho, considerando el espacio.

Los dos irrumpieron en un montón de balbuceos por excusas, solo consiguiendo ensanchar las sonrisas de los otros. Al final, Rukia harta, se echó a reír escandalosamente.

-¡Bueno, yo tengo hambre! –exclamó animadamente-. Yuzu, vamos a ver cómo anda el pastel.

Sin que la otra chica dijera nada, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina. Yuzu la siguió enseguida.

−Hijo…

−¿?

−Eres idiota.

−Eso me han dicho.

**0OooO0 **

Isshin e Ichigo estaban de pie en la puerta de entrada, observando a Rukia caminar con Yuzu y Karin hacia la moto.

−Parece una buena chica –dijo Isshin.

−Ya te dije que…

−Sí, sí, varias veces. Pero Ichigo…

−¿Qué?

Isshin no dijo nada, solo miró hacia las oscuras nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo.

−¿Cómo va el trabajo?

−Bien.

−¿Yamamoto?

−Tan viejo y tan malo como siempre. Él fue el que me la endosó.

Isshin se rió.

−Deberías agradecérselo –antes de que Ichigo lo pudiera interrumpir, dijo a continuación −: Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado, incómodo.

−Siempre tengo cuidado, ¿no? Todavía no estoy muerto.

Diciendo esto, le dio una palmadita a su padre en el hombro (después de esquivar una patada) y caminó hasta dónde se encontraba Rukia, con las manos en los bolsillos. Isshin lo observó subirse, seguido por Rukia, que colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Ella se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Isshin y de las chicas y luego ambos se perdieron en las calles.

Isshin se carcajeó por lo bajo y miró hacia arriba. Iba a llover.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Guau, un sorprendente número de reviews para este último capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias, tis!

Bueno, metí a la familia de Ichigo en este capítulo. Me _encanta_ poner algo de Isshin. ¡Jojojo! Ejem, de cualquier forma, Isshin sabe en qué trabaja su hijo. (Espero escribir algo más sobre su pasado en el siguiente capítulo, ESPERO).

Los reviews son el el botón de la derecha y lo sabéis. ¡REVIEWS!


	13. Explorando Asesinos SA

_Renuncia de responsabilidad: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco el término __**Asesinos S.A. **_(N/T: en el original "Murder. Inc", consideré apropiado traducirlo para aquellos que no tengan ni la más mínima idea de inglés. Espero que el cambio no os parezca mal. En el original, la autora afirma haber buscado en google el término "Murder. Inc" y asegura que tampoco le pertenece)_. _

_Capítulo 13: Explorando Asesinos S.A._

Rukia le robó una mirada a Ichigo y, valerosamente, exhaló otro largo y exagerado suspiro. Como era de esperarse, otra vena se marcó en la frente de Ichigo.

Rukia ocultó su diversión. Lo estaba haciendo intencionadamente por dos razones. Una: para vengarse por lo de ayer, cuando no le había dejado leer el libro. Y dos: porque estaba absoluta e intolerablemente aburrida.

Así que volvió a suspirar.

Se le marcó otra vena, pero aparte de eso, no hubo otra reacción. Rukia frunció el ceño. Francamente, había suspirado ya 23 veces. ¿No estaba en peligro la salud de él con tantas venas marcándosele?

Apartó el cabello de la cara con pereza y tomó aire profundamente, preparándose para suspirar otra vez.

−¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki? –preguntó abruptamente y Rukia sonrió ampliamente. ¡Al fin! ¡Había hablado!

−Estoy aburrida.

−¿Entonces por qué no vas a la cocina y te apuñalas con un cuchillo? ¿No sería divertido?

Rukia parpadeó y lo miró.

−No. En realidad estaba pensando en que tal vez me podrías enseñar este sitio…

−No.

−¿Por qué no? ¡He estado viviendo aquí casi durante medio año y todavía no sé qué es esto!

−No.

−¡Dame una buena razón por la que sea no!

−Porque la gente de aquí… está rematadamente loca –lo dijo en un tono bajo, con una voz seria, seguro de lo que decía. Pero Rukia simplemente bufó e Ichigo la miró.

−Como tú y como yo. Además, si es tan malo al menos tú estarás conmigo, ¿no?

Ichigo la miró durante un momento, ambos pares de ojos se observaban con firmeza en un pequeño duelo de miradas. Al final, Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro de los suyos.

−No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

−¡No!

−… prepárate.

**0OooO0**

Rukia se había percatado de que cada vez que ella e Ichigo se iban en una misión, así como las otras dos veces que habían salido; siempre giraban a la izquierda para marcharse del ático. Caminaba por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a las escaleras para bajar. Al final, había una puerta oscura que los llevaba al coche de Renji, que siempre lo estaba esperando. Siempre volvían por el mismo camino, nunca iban hacia la derecha.

Así que sobra decir que Rukia se emocionó sobremanera cuando giraron a la derecha. Se fijó en cada detalle. Al igual que la casa de Ichigo, todo tenía un toque limpio y moderno, se podría decir que soso. El suelo era similar al de un hotel caro, mármol con una estrecha alfombrilla en el medio.

Ichigo la guió hasta el ascensor y pulsó la flecha que indicaba hacia arriba. Se volvió hacia ella.

-La compañía para que la trabajo es dueña del edificio entero –empezó a explicarle y Rukia escuchaba atentamente cada palabra−. Es enorme, tan grande que ya no recuerdo cuántos pisos tiene.

Con un ding, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron de él, agradecidos de que el pasillo estuviera vacío.

−Hay trece divisiones, cada una con diferentes habilidades. Hay ciertos pisos por cada división. Por ejemplo, la Cuarta División es de medicina y están a cargo de toda la planta cuarta, pero tienen secciones separadas en las otras.

−¿En cuál estás tú? –preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

−En la Primera División, capitaneada por el general Yamamoto. Hay muy pocos trabajadores de campo allí, ya que la mayoría solo vigilan las acciones de las otras divisiones. Los pocos que estamos allí somos los más fuertes, los que llevamos a cabo las misiones más importantes. Renji también trabaja allí.

El ascensor volvió a sonar y Rukia se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la décima planta. Se apresuró a seguirlo y preguntó:

−¿Qué otras divisiones hay aparte de la médica?

−A ver… Zaraki es el capitán de la undécima. Suele pedir las misiones más peligrosas porque "es divertido". La Segunda División es la de tecnología y búsqueda de la información. Mantente lejos de su capitán porque está loco, lleva pintura azul.

−¿Y las otras?

−Más o menos lo mismo –respondió con vaguedad. Después de eso, no se molestó en decir nada más, lo que dejó a Rukia frustrada.

−¿Adónde vamos?

−¿Adónde quieres ir?

−¿Está Hinamori por aquí?

−No creo. Me parece que está de misión con Hitsugaya todo el día. O tienen una cita.

−Oh. Ajá, ¿y qué tal Yachiru? No la he visto desde hace mucho.

**0OooO0**

-¡Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaan!

Zaraki se rio por lo bajo mientras veía cómo su "hija adoptada" se enganchaba en la pequeña mujer.

−Qué divertido, es la primera vez que alguien viene voluntariamente después de conocer a Yachiru.

Ichigo no parecía tan divertido.

−Son tal para cual. Las dos están locas…

−¿Te gustó la ropa? –lo cortó Zaraki, advirtiéndolo con la mirada de que se callase si no quería morir.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada.

−No, ¿y en qué mierda estabas pensando cuando la escogiste? ¿En que era para una puta?

Zaraki extrajo una botella de sake de los pliegues de la ropa y se la tendió con tranquilidad.

―No, estaba siendo un buen amigo y dándote un empujoncito porque solo dios sabe cuándo tendrás los huevos de fo...

―¡Cállate _ahora! ―_gritó Ichigo y se puso a observar a Yachiru, que le ofrecía caramelos a Rukia, que los rechazaba con una mirada mareada en el rostro.

―La besaste.

La cabeza de Ichigo se volvió hacia él.

―¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

―No lo sabía ―Zaraki sonrió con mofa―. Pero gracias por confirmarlo. ¿Qué tal es?

―Solo fue un beso y ella cree que lo olvidé porque estaba borracho.

Zaraki se quedó mirándolo durante un rato con sus ojos oscuros, preguntándose si el idiota le estaba diciendo la verdad.

―Eres... gilipollas. Un gilipollas ciego. Debería matarte.

―¿Por? ―preguntó el otro, agotándosele la paciencia. Se estaba hartando de que la gente que oyera algo acerca de Rukia le llamara idiota. Renji, su padre y ahora Zaraki.

―Demasiado borracho para recordar de lo que te estaba hablando ―replicó Zaraki y a Ichigo le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la frente. Zaraki comprobó el reloj de la pared y se obligó a levantarse―. Hoy tengo otra misión. Se me están acumulando últimamente.

Le gruñó a Yachiru, quien le dio a Rukia un abrazo de oso como despedida y luego saltó al hombro de Ken-chan. Con otros dos gruñidos para Ichigo y Rukia, se largó, con el abrigo negro agitándose tras él.

―Estuvo bien ―dijo Rukia al lado de Ichigo―. El volver a ver a Yachiru.

―¿Te gusta?

―Sí ―le espetó Rukia atravesándolo con la mirada―. ¿Por qué no tendría que gustarme?

―Dos del mismo palo, imagino ―Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente―. Dos mocosas locas en...

**0OooO0**

―Te odio. ¡¿Por qué tenías que pegarme en la cara otra vez?

Rukia lo miró con malicia.

―Te lo ganaste, insultándome a mí y a Yachiru.

Ichigo estaba que echaba humo mientras presionaba sobre la mejilla un paquete de hielo que Hanataro le había dado. Se lo habían encontrado en el mismo piso y les había hecho un montón de preguntas sobre el moratón de la mejilla de Ichigo, ganándose una hostia en la cabeza (muy bien merecida, en opinión de Ichigo). Hanataro se fue y volvió con el hielo, de vez en cuando mirando hacia Rukia y ruborizándose cuando ella lo descubría.

―Lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte ―farfulló Ichigo casi para sí mismo―. Me estoy portando genial llevándote a dar una vuelta y tú me lo agradeces con un hostión. Estúpida, malvada, inútil, ena...

―Si eso va a hacer que dejes de lloriquear ―empezó a decir Rukia alzando la voz―, siento haberte pegado. Ahora discúlpate por haberme insultado.

―No... vale, lo… siento.

―¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿a qué no?

Se encontraban en la quinta planta, esperando a que bajara el ascensor. Había problemas técnicos, estaban arreglando los cables.

Aparentemente, Ichigo vivía en uno de los pisos superiores, dónde se encontraba la primera división. Había otros dos áticos en aquella planta, pero nunca había gente en ellos.

Rukia se tiró en el sofá y miró por la ventana, pasando por alto las frenéticas calles. El sol se estaba poniendo lentamente, iluminando toda el área con un halo dorado y rojizo.

―Ey, Ichigo ―dijo Rukia sonando distante―. ¿Cómo se hace uno un... cómo acabaste trabajando aquí?

Cuando el silencio fue la única respuesta, Rukia se giró hacia la izquierda para encontrarse a un callado Ichigo, con la cabeza inclinada de manera que el pelo le cubría los ojos, con los puños blancos de apretar los pantalones.

―No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres ―le aseguró Rukia, ligeramente preocupada ante el súbito cambio de comportamiento.

―Mi madre murió ―le contestó y Rukia sintió compasión y confusión al mismo tiempo. Antes de que pudiera decirle que sentía su pérdida, él continuó.

―Mi padre solía trabajar aquí. A ella la mató uno de los enemigos de mi padre. El enemigo de esta compañía, en realidad.

Rukia sabía que era mejor no interrumpirlo, así que se sentó recta y lo escuchó con atención.

―Mi padre no fue detrás del tipo, dijo que la venganza no resolvería nada, que solo es un círculo interminable de violencia y odio. Dimitió y nos mudamos.

Los puños de Ichigo apretaron aún con más fuerza la tela de los pantalones.

―Dispararon a mi madre delante de mí, cuando volvía del colegio. Tenía doce años y todas las noches vuelvo a verlo en mis pesadillas. Por entonces, papá me explicó por qué habían disparado a mi madre y no le culpé. Pero me enfadaba que no quisiera vengarse. Decidí que yo me vengaría, sin importar a qué precio.

»Yamamoto me aceptó cuando cumplí quince años. Mi padre estaba triste, pero sabía que no podía impedírmelo y me dejó marchar. Me entrené durante siete años antes de capturar al hijo de puta que había matado a mi madre.

Rukia encontró doloroso tragar saliva a través de su garganta seca.

―¿Lo ma....?

―Sí. Pero no me sentí mejor. Aunque al menos pude volver a dormir por las noches.

―Bueno, Ichigo, si ya has matado al tipo, ¿por qué no dimitiste igual que tu padre? ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Ichigo dejó escapar una risa amarga.

―¿E ir a dónde? Tenía 21 por entonces. No tenía nada en que respaldarme. Matar era la única cosa en la que era bueno. Así que me quedé y seguí cogiendo misiones.

―Ichigo... ―comenzó a decir Rukia cuando él dirigió sus oscuros ojos ámbar hacia ella―. Yo... gracias por contármelo.

Se produjo una pausa antes de que él soltara un débil resoplido.

―Por favor, no te pongas sentimentaloide conmigo ahora. Ey, por fin llega el ascensor. Vamos.

Los dos se subieron y afortunadamente estaba vacío otra vez. Rukia se preguntó si alguien usaba alguna vez el ascensor. Ichigo presionó el veintipico, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor empezó a subir. Funcionó bien durante tres plantas, hasta que una sacudida muy brusca hizo que Rukia perdiera el equilibrio. Ichigo la cogió antes de que se cayera y la volvió a poner en pie.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Rukia mientras se alisaba el vestido de verano.

Ichigo pulsó repetidamente el botón de apertura, luego el de subir y luego los botones para bajar.

―Creo que estamos atrapados ―replicó y sacó el teléfono de emergencia.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

―Por favor, no me digas que estamos atrapados.

―Vale, no te lo digo. Pero no vamos a salir de aquí en un rato ―dijo y empezó a deslizarse hasta el suelo, sentándose.

―¡No, no, nonononono! ―gritó Rukia y empezó a aporrear las puertas plateadas―. ¡No puedo estar atrapada aquí contigo! ¡Socorro! ¿Hay alguien ahí? _¡¡Sacadme de aquí de una puta vez!!_

Ichigo la miró desde su posición en el suelo.

―¿Qué tengo tan malo? ―preguntó con amargura. Cuando Rukia se volteó y le dirigió una mirada de "estás de coña", él se burló y miró hacia otra parte.

―No tenías tantas ganas de escapar de mí hace tres semanas ―gruñó entre dientes.

Rukia se quedó rígida y se giró para mirar hacia un aún ignorante Ichigo.

―¿Qué?

―Cuando nos besa... oh, mierda… ―Ichigo deseó de repente haber traído consigo su espada para protegerse del agarre de Rukia.

―¿Te acuerdas? ―dijo en voz baja―. ¿No estabas... borracho?

Ichigo sabía que mentir solo lo empeoraría, así que sin mirarla a los ojos, asintió.

―Um... sí ―hizo una pausa―. Lo siento.

―¿Lo siento? ¿Qué lo sientes? _¡Tú… carbon! _¡No lo sientes! Si lo sintieras, si tuvieras un mínimo de conciencia en tu cabeza, nunca habrías fingido estar borracho para hacerme pensar que te habías olvidado.

―¿Por qué no querrías que pasara eso? ―le devolvió Ichigo.

―¡Porque a diferencia de ti, a mí me gustó! ―Rukia se quedó rígida, ruborizándose intensamente y luego se giró para volver a golpear las puertas―. ¡¡Dios mío, por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí!!

Ichigo se obligó a levantarse, ligeramente sorprendido ante la salida de Rukia.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí no me gustó?

Rukia se volvió.

―Bueno, no lo sé, Ichigo, ¿quizás porque fingiste haberlo olvidado? ―siseó ella, alzando la voz con tono sarcástico―. Eres un idiota y odio tus agallas. ¡Cállate y muérete en un agujero en alguna parte!

Ichigo se guardó una carcajada y, en lugar de eso, dio un paso adelante hasta ponerse peligrosamente cerca de ella. Rukia se ruborizó aún más, pero mantuvo su conducta furiosa, aunque era más bien poco firme.

―¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? Yo... ¡soy claustrofóbica y... y esto no me está ayudando!

―Mentirosa ―susurró él con suavidad, acercándose hasta que su cara estaba a apenas unos centímetros de la suya. El ceño todavía estaba presente en su rostro, pero no tan marcado como de costumbre―. Te gusta, así que admítelo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con tenacidad, aceptando el desafío con facilidad.

―Nunca ―le espetó.

Pero esa parecía ser la respuesta que él estaba buscando, juzgando por la repentina sonrisita de su cara. Rukia resistió la reacción natural de ladear la cabeza en confusión. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de controlar el intenso rubor y también sus siguientes palabras y acciones.

―Bueno, supongo que tendré que obligarte a admitirlo.

Y con eso, se inclinó cubriendo los pocos centímetros que los separaban y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Rukia se había preparado para empujarlo y pegarle una patada en los huevos hasta hacer tortilla, pero cuando el sentimiento sobre el que ella había estado reflexionando tanto tiempo volvió, simplemente se quedó paralizada y le dejó hacer lo que quería.

El beso no fue como el primer beso, fue más suave y más lento, pero todavía tenía la misma chispa eléctrica que le recorría la espina dorsal y que se había disparado entre ellos. Antes de que él pudiera llevar el beso más lejos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un último ding.

―Bueno, me alegra ver que los dos tortolitos por fin se llevan bien ―proclamó una nueva voz con un ápice de diversión en el tono.

Inmediatamente, Rukia recuperó la cordura y empujó a Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas. Él hizo un sonido estrangulado al golpear el otro lado. En poco tiempo, ya estaba mascullando maldiciones entre dientes y llamando a Rukia por todos aquellos nombres otra vez. Y Rukia se descubrió mordiéndose los labios para evitar reírse.

―Gracias por sacarme de ahí, Renji ―dijo ella con frescura, lo que hizo que la mirada tras su espalda se volviera penetrante―. Es horrible estar atrapada con él tanto tiempo.

"_Zorra"_

Renji sonrió para sí.

"_Te creo ―pensó interiormente"_

Luego se puso firme cuando recordó por qué estaba allí.

―¿Pasa algo, Renji? ―preguntó Renji, acercándose para situarse al lado de Rukia, que parecía también preocupada.

―Todos tenemos una reunión con Yamamoto ahora ―dijo con gravedad―. Es una nueva misión, una gorda.

_**Continuará**_

¿Queréis saber qué es un asco? ¿Qué es un verdadero asco?

Cuando tienes un orificio nasal goteando como un grifo y el otro atascado. Porque entonces estás como... ¡joder! ¿Y cómo coño respire ahora? Y acabas desmayándote por falta de aire.

Y sueno como una puñetera oveja cuando hablo. Beee, beee.

Pero lo que me hizo sentirme major fue la cantidad de reviews del último capítulo. No tantos como el del capítulo del beso (comprensible, jeje), pero suficientes para hacer que me desmaye otra vez. Además, _¡he pasado de los 300! _¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!

Así que enviadme reviews y contribuid a mejorar mi vida, suplica esta humilde oveja.

_**La traductora**_

Sí, por fin se ha dignado en traducir esta maldita vaga, estaréis pensando y con acierto. Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. Es todo lo que puedo decir. No tengo excusa y el único motivo por el que me permito semejante indecencia es porque sé que por muchas amenazas cibernéticas que reciba, ninguna pondrá en peligro mi seguridad, dado que no sabéis dónde vivo. También dudo que haya un Ichigo asesino entre vosotros. En ese caso, sería una visita interesante... xDDDD

Bien y sin que me descarrile, valga decir que he vuelto a traducir un capítulo por varias razones:

1) Prometí que acabaría de traducir el fin, asín me llevase siglos.

2) Estoy obsesionada con Bleach últimamente. Es decir, más obsesionada que de costumbre, si es que se puede.

3) Alguien me mandó un MP a la cuenta para humillación de mi persona. Gracias por tu petición, funcionó. También se aceptan amenazas, igual surten efecto.

Y sin más, infinitas gracias a todos por la pacienciña que tenéis conmigo ^^


End file.
